Hay días tontos y tontos todos los días
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: [Long-fic] La juventud es tener la libertad de hacer todo lo que hiciste siendo un niño y todo aquello que no podrás hacer siendo adulto. Es ese momento en el que de verdad puedes ser tú mismo sin que tus circunstancias te afecten. "Nos dijimos de todo menos lo que sentíamos" [AoKaga]
1. Baloncesto

¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic. Me he vuelto un poco loca con todo para acabar este capítulo. No sé si la forma de narrar se entiende (acostumbro a escribir novela xD), ni si me explayo demasiado con cosas que no vienen al caso. El primero quería que fuera AoKaga porque es mi OTP de calle :3 Espero que os guste.

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Se puede oír claramente el sonido de un balón golpeando contundentemente sobre el suelo, hace frío y el vaho del aliento se confunde con la niebla, _Tsk, no puedo ver nada, ¿por qué está todo oscuro?_. En ese momento, como por arte de magia, una llama roja empieza a iluminar lo que parece ser un parque, "Ah, ya era hora," dice el joven.

Se encuentra en medio de un solitario parque, las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacia delante. Con parsimonia, levanta su mirada hacia algo que le llama la atención y comienza a caminar con lentitud e inapetencia hacia allí.

El frío empieza a dar paso a una temperatura más adecuada. El muchacho ya ha llegado al azulado banco, al cual convirtió en su destino desde que posara sus ojos en él. Se tumba con una pierna completamente estirada y la otra contra el suelo, soltando un pequeño gruñido de disgusto debido al contraste entre su calor corporal y el barniz helado. Decide quedarse ahí, a la espera de que se disipe la niebla con ese renovado y agradable calor.

Nunca piensa en lo que desconoce. Nunca le importa mayor futuro que aquel que no pueda ir más allá de cuarenta minutos; extrañamente –o quizás no tanto– ahí fue donde fijó hace ya muchos años su límite de 'conciencia'. Nunca le importan los condicionantes ni las casualidades.

Poco a poco, la temperatura continúa en ascenso y el joven moreno empieza a sudar en demasía, _¿qué cojones?_, es lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza antes de que otro resplandor mucho más grande que el anterior, le deje casi ciego.

"No la cagues," susurra una voz desde los alrededores, "No la cagues," repite una y otra vez. El peliazul al oír eso tarda un suspiro en levantarse y cerrar el puño, tensando todo su brazo dispuesto a dar caña, "¿Quién cojones está diciendo esas estupideces?." El grito de un ya muy cabreado Aomine resuena en el parque. Aunque un ya muy cabreado Aomine que no sabe exactamente en qué dirección dirigir su voz, "No la cagues… o no estaré ahí la próxima vez. No la cagues…" El cabreo dio paso a la ira. Si había algo que lo sacara de sus casillas, era no saber a quién tenía que dar una hostia.

"No la cagues, Ahomine..." Bueno, eso ya era demasiado, el colmo de los colmos, la gota que terminaba de llenar el vaso, ¿una maldita voz saliendo de la nada le iba a insultar?, ¿a él?, ¿al gran Aomine Daiki, as de la generación de milagros? Ah, no, por ahí no iba a pasar, "¡Sal de tu escondite si te atreves, cabronazo!" gritó mientras saltaba fugazmente sobre el banco para poder vislumbrar mejor cualquier punto del que pudiera salir su recién adquirido enemigo.

"Aomine… Ahomine, ¡AHOMINE!." El nombrado se sintió desvanecer, caía de espaldas, pero era una sensación muy extraña… algo no estaba bien. El descenso era a un ritmo demasiado lento, pausado y –para su sorpresa– extrañamente placentero. El peliazul quería girarse y parar el golpe contra el suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba ignorando por completo todas las señales que su cerebro enviaba, le costaba respirar y su visión tornó completamente blanca, no podía ver nada. Entonces abrió los ojos.

"¡Aomine! ¡Por fin despiertas! Ya sé que es mi culpa por llegar tarde, pero no es bueno que te quedes durmiendo en medio de la cancha, te vas a constipar, idiota" decía un chico pelirrojo a la par que le zarandeaba con no mucha delicadeza. Vestía un uniforme de instituto y tenía las facciones muy relajadas, aunque se atisbaba un rubor en sus mejillas que daba a entender que había corrido hacía poco, o que había realizado algún esfuerzo.

El chico de instituto se levantó y estiró sus brazos, aún contemplando a su compañero en el suelo. Una mirada graciosa adornaba sus labios. "¿Un sueño?" murmuró el moreno entre confuso y somnoliento mientras se incorporaba. Estaba en medio de la pista local de baloncesto donde solía quedar con Kagami. _Ah, me quedé dormido mientras lo esperaba... y, oe, este imbécil, ¿por qué sonríe?. _Aomine miraba al pelirrojo con cara de malas pulgas. No es que en ese momento estuviera cabreado con él o algo parecido, simplemente era su cara natural para mirar a cualquiera, y en el caso de Kagami, podía tener incluso _peores_ pulgas. Enarcó una ceja intentando descifrar sin éxito lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a ese malditamente molesto y sonriente Kagami.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la sonrisa de Kagami se esfumó y frunció el ceño, "¡¿Ehhh!? ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que estabas tan dormido como para estar soñando? Jajaja, de verdad, eres un idiota."

Vale, ya había oído dos veces la palabra idiota desde que se había despertado, y eso lo mosqueaba mucho, "¿A quién llamas idiota, maldito Bakagami?," contestó cabreado mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza para desentumecer su azulado cabello, el cual había quedado aplastado de dormir contra el hormigón.

El silencio lo inundó todo unos segundos. Aomine levantó la vista al cielo. Hacía una noche muy buena, la brisa templada hacía mecer su pelo de forma exquisita y no había más ruido que el de las hojas de los árboles rozando entre ellas. Volvió a bajar la mirada y una mueca de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro: Kagami se estaba atando las deportivas de baloncesto en uno de los bancos habilitados para la pista, como si él pensara jugar de esa guisa, "¡Oe, oe, Kagami! No creerás que voy a jugar contigo después de que me hayas dejado aquí esperando durante casi una hora," refunfuñó aún sentado en medio de la cancha.

"Claro que sí, sabes que a ti también te apetece. No es mi maldita culpa que te vayas durmiendo por cada rincón que pillas. Además, te mandé un mensaje avisando de que llegaría tarde," contestó aún dándole la espalda y con esta estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Esa sonrisa que, por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender ni le interesaba averiguar, tanto le irritaba.

Aomine se incorporó, dejando atrás el suelo donde hasta hace un momento había estado soñando. Un sueño que, como de costumbre, ya no recordaba. _Como si fuera a dejar las cosas así_, "¿Que a mi me apetece jugar contigo? Jajaja, vamos Kagami, como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer," respondió de forma altanera mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la pista.

La sonrisa de Kagami desapareció rauda, "¡Eh! Estarás de coña ¿no?, ¿te marchas?." Sus ojos denotaban una expresión mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, esperando que fuera una broma, esperando poder jugar. Pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba. Últimamente, las respuestas del jugador de Tõõ nunca eran precisamente 'lo que se esperaba'.

"Claro que lo hago, ya te he dicho que tengo mejores cosas que hacer," en realidad no era cierto, simplemente no iba a dejar que Kagami pensara que estaba dispuesto a esperarle para jugar siempre que le viniera en gana, "Además me has hecho esperar una hora"

"¡Pero eso no ha sido mi cul–"

"Como sea, ya no me apetece jugar. Nos vemos," cortó perezoso mientras bostezaba. Se puso la mochila al hombro y dejó atrás a un perplejo y semi-descalzo Kagami en el parque.

Aomine puso rumbo a la estación de tren, pues la cancha donde quedaba con el pelirrojo estaba lejos de su casa, pero como él salía antes de clase –aunque en realidad se las saltaba– habían acordado jugar allí, _Tsk, maldita sea… ¿por qué tengo que venir tan lejos para jugar a basket?, _refunfuñaba interiormente, cada vez más absorto en los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Tõõ y Seirin se habían enfrentado en la _WinterCup_ y aún podía recordar cada segundo del partido con total claridad. Recordaba el olor de la cancha, el sonido de las deportivas chirriando sobre la pista, el sordo ruido de las gradas gritando de fondo, las forzadas respiraciones de los jugadores, los intensos colores de cada camiseta, pantalón y zapatilla tanto de su equipo como del rival; juraría hasta recordar el momento en el que destellos de sol se fundían con el suelo, creando un puzzle de líneas imposible.

En aquel entonces Aomine apenas conocía a Kagami, pero si estaba seguro de algo, era de que ese chico escandaloso no le caía bien. Siempre estaba hablando de ganar, esforzarse y ayudar al equipo; como si alguna de esas cosas pudiera hacerte subir un escalafón en la sociedad, en un partido, o en cualquier otro lugar. Para Aomine, que siempre había ganado con instinto natural, sin pensar, sin ensayar difíciles técnicas o trazar disparatadas estrategias, todo eso le sonaba a excusas para perdedores.

Pero ese día de hace dos meses perdió. Le ganaron. ÉL le ganó. Y eso había dejado su mundo patas arriba. Todavía no podía vislumbrar un futuro en el que él perdiera contra alguien, y menos contra Seirin, un equipo formado sólo por miembros de primer y segundo año. Al fin y al cabo 'el único que podía vencerlo, era él mismo' y eso nadie se lo podía negar.

Por eso mismo le odiaba. Odiaba a Kagami por haberle vencido, por haberle hecho recordar el amargo sabor de la derrota, por haberle tenido en vela los días siguientes a la misma, rememorando el partido y pensando cómo podía haber ganado, por hacer que se sintiera… bueno, un perdedor, aunque era obvio que si no hubiera estado ahí Tetsu, Seirin no hubiera ganado. ¡Ah! Todo eso lo desquiciaba de verdad, pero al menos debía concederle que en el fondo se sentía un poco agradecido. Muy en el fondo.

¿Hace cuanto que dejó de ir a las prácticas? ¿Hace cuánto que empezó a bostezar en los partidos? ¿En qué momento dejó de sentir emoción cuando jugaba? ¿Cuándo llegó a aburrirle jugar al baloncesto? Todo eso se acabó el día en el que Seirin ganó. El día que _Kagami_ le ganó. Por fin se había vuelto a encender esa llama en su interior, esas ganas de jugar a balonesto hasta que no pudiera controlar su respiración y sus músculos gritaran 'basta'; esa emoción por volver a jugar un partido que no sabe si va a ganar o perder, cuyo marcador estará tan ajustado en el último cuarto que su corazón latirá a mil por hora; ese júbilo por poder jugar un uno contra uno con alguien con el que pudiera dar todo de sí mismo y más… y ese alguien era Kagami Taiga. _Eso_ era lo que realmente le molestaba.

Una semana después de la _WinterCup_, cuando por fin se le había pasado la 'sensación del perdedor', decidió mandar un mensaje a Kagami para echar la revancha en un uno contra uno. Lo necesitaba, quería dejar de sentir su corazón oprimiéndole el pecho, ese nudo en la garganta que a veces amenazaba con no permitirle hablar, esa pesadez en los párpados que le instaba a comenzar un viaje de ensueño que acabaría tornando en pesadilla, esa sensación de agarrotamiento general donde tu cuerpo no tiene fuerzas ni para salir a la calle. Necesitaba olvidar todo eso, y para ello debía ganar al imbécil de Kagami.

"Nos vemos en la cancha de tu barrio mañana a las cinco para jugar un 1Vs1," rezaba el mensaje. La cara que vio Kuroko cuando el pelirrojo leyó el mensaje no podía haber sido más épica. Una mezcla de sensaciones se agolparon en el ala-pívot de Seirin sin previo aviso.

Alegría, porque iba a poder enfrentar a Aomine, uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto que conocía.

Éxtasis, porque ya le recorría el cuerpo ese frenesí previo a los partidos, haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensaran en anticipación a lo que le esperaba.

Curiosidad, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué su mayor rival había decidido jugar con él, es más… ¿dónde cojones había conseguido su número de teléfono?

Y finalmente… Enojo, porque no le daba la opción de aceptar o refutar la oferta, simplemente era una maldita orden. Algo malditamente normal en ese maldito Ahomine.

Tras sopesar si dejar a ese egocéntrico y vanidoso chico tirado en el parque o acudir al encuentro, decidió que su odio abiertamente profesado por Aomine no debía ser lo suficientemente obvio, de modo que no iba a acudir a la cita. No iba a darle la oportunidad a ese idiota de regocijarse por haberse salido con la suya.

.

Hacía algo de frío para ser la una del medio día, pero ya se atisbaba el cambio de estación. Al sol empezaba a hacer suficiente calor como para tener que quitarte la bufanda y demás parafernalia de invierno. "¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo aquí?." Odiaba esa manía suya de acabar en canchas de baloncesto sin habérselo propuesto, pero esta vez maldecía internamente a su propio ser por haber acabado en _esa_ pista. Y para más inri, había llegado a la cancha diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. _Bueno, 'acordada' no es precisamente el adjetivo que debo utilizar_, pensó mientras en su cabeza sonaba de fondo una risa sarcástica.

Calzaba sus mejores deportivas, una camiseta de tirantes roja y unos pantalones de chándal negros. Nada fuera de lo normal. También había escogido su balón favorito. No es que fuera especialmente bueno, tampoco era de una gran marca, ni siquiera tenía un bote 'de campeonato', pero es el que Tatsuya le había regalado cuando empezó a jugar a baloncesto y siempre le había dado suerte. Quizás fuera porque se había acostumbrado a la poca rugosidad y resistencia que éste ofrecía… Se quedó un momento embobado, mirando el balón y pensando si Aomine no se quejaría si le ganaba con él. _¿Pero qué hago pensando en ese idiota?_ _En fin, qué mas da, voy a ir calentando_.

_Derecha, botar, izquierda, giro de 360º, finta, salto y tiro_. No había manera, los tiros desde la línea de tres puntos no eran su especialidad, _Otra vez_. _Derecha, botar, izquierda, giro de 360º… ¿eh?, ¿y el balón? ¿lo he perdido? No, imposible._ El sonido de una pelota atravesando el aro con una fuerza increíble, invadió la pista entera, "Ah, Aomine, hola"

"¡Yo! Kagami. Veo que sigues igual de lento que siempre." Una sonrisa de suficiencia adornada por unos ojos chispeantes le miraban divertidos desde debajo de la canasta, "¿Acaso te has cansado antes de que llegara?"

"Como si eso fuera posible, imbécil." La sonrisa de Aomine se ensanchó aún más al oír esa respuesta. Entonces, como si de una señal se tratase, su cuerpo se relajó, abrió las piernas ligeramente, flexionó las rodillas adoptando un modo defensivo, respiró hondo y observó al pelirrojo con una mirada completamente diferente. Fiera, hambrienta, salvaje, ansiosa y en cierto modo peligrosa y adictiva. "Está bien, entonces… ¿empezamos?"

Si alguien hubiera pasado por el parque ese día, hubiera sido testigo de un escenario que jamás podría haber olvidado. Dos jóvenes con la energía desbordada luchando por meter más canastas, correr más, saltar más, ser más rápido que el contrario.

Azul y rojo, enfrentados en un frenesí de botes, dribles, fintas, mates y saltos.

Rojo y azul, inspirando fiereza, placer, competitividad, diversión y excitación.

Dos jóvenes danzando en la cancha de forma totalmente hipnotizante, sus miradas lanzando destellos de emoción y sus sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros con total naturalidad. Ese tipo de sonrisa que por más que quieras no puedes esconder, porque no sale de tus labios, sino de tu corazón.

Kagami no tenía intención de perder. Se había preparado mentalmente mil veces para este combate, había calentado, incluso había comido 'poco' –a su manera– para no estar empachado. Su manejo del balón con la mano izquierda ya era casi perfecto, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado y sus saltos eran cada vez más altos… No había forma de que perdiera contra el vago de Aomine, que seguramente no habría ido ni a las prácticas de su equipo.

Poco a poco el partido fue llegando a su fin. El sol se ponía en el horizonte y las luces de las farolas comenzaban a encenderse en las calles colindantes. Ambos jugadores estaban casi sin aliento, al borde de la extenuación, y el sudor estaba presente en cada rincón de sus musculados cuerpos.

La derrota fue aplastante.

El pelirrojo se tiró en el suelo, tapando su cara con la parte posterior del brazo y luchando por regular su respiración de nuevo mientras Aomine lo miraba divertido, altanero.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro del moreno por un momento, aunque nadie nunca la vio, igual ni siquiera él mismo la sintió. Había ganado a Kagami. Había ganado al chico que le había hecho sentirse un perdedor, y lo había hecho de forma aplastante. No había manera de que ese chico quisiera volver a enfrentarlo.

"La próxima vez te pienso ganar," gruñó el pelirrojo cuando por fin pudo articular palabra entre sus cada vez menos azoradas respiraciones.

La cara de Aomine era un poema, _¿la próxima… vez?_, atinó a repetir en su mente, atónito. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Nadie le enfrentaba y quería repetirlo. Kagami levantó el brazo que cubría sus ojos y miró directamente al moreno, el cual rápidamente le devolvió la mirada con su ya renovada cara de superioridad y aborrecimiento.

"Volvamos a jugar, Aomine, pienso enfrentarte las veces que haga falta." El peliazul podría jurar que en ese momento la respiración se le cortó un instante, que sus sentidos le fallaron de forma efímera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería decir muchas cosas, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando a Kagami como si de un fantasma se tratase, "¿O acaso tienes miedo de que te pegue una paliza?," añadió el pelirrojo entre risas.

"Te faltan cien años para que eso sea posible." Aomine lanzó una última vez a canasta, recogió sus cosas, y se encaminó a la salida.

"¿Te espero mañana a la misma hora?," gritó Kagami, aún en el suelo.

"Tsk, como quieras"

.

* * *

.

El pitido de un tren sonó, devolviéndolo a la realidad de golpe, _¿qué coño hago recordando estas cosas ahora?_, pensó, aturdido. _Todavía no me ha ganado ni una sola vez… y ya hace dos meses de aquello, ¿cuánto más seguirá intentándolo?. _Pasó el billete por la máquina de la estación y se subió en la línea que llevaba a su casa. Había varios sitios libres, pero él siempre había preferido ir de pie. Sin embargo, hoy su cuerpo estaba caliente, y sus piernas ligeramente temblorosas, _Joder, debería haber jugado. En realidad sólo llegué allí diez minutos antes, y mi cuerpo realmente lo necesita. Joder. _Decidió sentarse y dormir hasta llegar a su destino. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido tantas sensaciones y recuerdos juntos.

_Joder…_


	2. El peor día de Aomine

¡Buenas! Aquí dejo el capítulo 2… me quedé un poco atascada y de repente anoche lo acabé del tirón. He intentado hacerlo un poco más ameno :) Espero que os guste.

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que empezó a entrenar con Aomine y lo más cerca que había estado de ganarle fue un día en el que la brecha quedó en doce puntos. Bueno, 'entrenar' no era la palabra adecuada, más bien se dedicaban a gastar toda su energía jugando intensamente en un uno contra uno. Poco a poco, Kagami había ido observando rasgos del peliazul que no destacan mucho si no te fijas, o más bien, que no puedes apreciar si no te has pasado horas y horas jugando contra él como el pelirrojo había hecho. Por ejemplo, antes de tirar a canasta siempre ensancha su sonrisa de forma casi imperceptible; si va a hacer una finta te mira directamente a los ojos un par de segundos más que de costumbre, o si su brazo se tensa sin previo aviso, es porque le va a imprimir al balón un cambio de ritmo. _Aomine Daiki, realmente eres un monstruo del baloncesto._

Kagami caminaba hacia la pista de su barrio como ya acostumbraba a hacer a diario. Era su momento favorito del día. No es que le agradara Aomine, ni siquiera se llevaban bien, pero últimamente parecía que la distancia entre ambos se había estrechado un poco. _Al menos ahora podemos mantener una conversación civilizada_, pensaba el pelirrojo entrando a la cancha.

"¡Eh, idiota!." _Bueno, casi civilizada._ Aomine ya había llegado, se encontraba de pie en medio de la cancha, pero vestía el uniforme de su instituto. Era la primera vez que Kagami lo veía con esa ropa.

"¿Qué maneras son esas de dirigirte a alguien? Y, ¿piensas jugar así vestido?," inquirió levantando una ceja. La verdad es que no le haría ninguna gracia perder contra el moreno calzando zapatos.

"Mañana tenemos partido y Satsuki me ha prohibido jugar," contestó monótonamente, no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. _¿Entonces qué mierdas haces aquí?,_ pensó Kagami empezando a cabrearse un poco, aunque no sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo de su cabreo ya que a él le parecía perfectamente lógico no excederse el día antes de un partido. "Como me aburría, me he acercado a avisarte," continuó el peliazul.

"¿Así que si no te 'hubieras aburrido' me habrías dejado aquí tirado?." Aomine sonrió en la lejanía. Sí, por alguna extraña razón, siempre mantenían las distancias fuera de la pista. Algo bastante estúpido para Kagami, pero aún así no se acercó más. "Bueno, no se te ocurra perder mañana. Seré yo el próximo que te gane."

"Je, puedes intentarlo…" El silencio se hizo entre ambos. El pelirrojo no sabía exactamente por qué no se retiraba a su casa si no iban a jugar, pero se sentía cómodo ahí, de pie, observando a un Aomine perdido en sus pensamientos. "Eh, Kagami, ¿tu casa está cerca?"

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, _¿Mi casa? ¿para qué querrá saber dónde está mi ca–,_ "Si… a unas dos calles de aquí." _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué he contestado tan rápido? Maldita sea… siempre igual._

¿Habéis experimentado alguna vez ese momento en el que tu cerebro no ha terminado de asimilar la situación, y aún te hallas sopesando los pros y los contras de algo cuando tu cuerpo ya ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana antes de que tú se lo ordenaras? Pues Kagami Taiga era un experto en esas situaciones, siempre actuaba antes de pensar.

"Vamos," dijo el peliazul con gesto firme mientras se acercaba, dispuesto a seguirlo.

"Claro que no pienso llevarte a mi casa," respondió Kagami, mirando al moreno con la mejor expresión de 'ni de coña' que era capaz de poner. Aomine paró a un palmo de distancia, le miró a los ojos fijamente, sus labios formaron esa sonrisa suya de suficiencia y añadió:

"¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte ahí parado hasta que anochezca?." Maldita sea, el imbécil de Aomine siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, pero tenía razón, no le quedaba otra que aceptar. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de dar media vuelta y poner rumbo a su apartamento.

Jamás se le habían hecho tan largas esas dos calles que separaban su casa de lo que ya parecía ser su segundo hogar. Caminaba velozmente, pero los pasos de Aomine a su espalda por alguna razón lo mantenían alerta, inquieto y… ¿nervioso? Ninguna palabra salió de ninguno de los dos jóvenes en lo que duró el trayecto. El pelirrojo se maldijo interiormente unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a maldecir a su compañero. Mientras tanto, el jugador de Tõõ caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando indiferente al frente, a la espalda de Kagami, para ser más concretos.

"Es aquí." Kagami subió las escaleras que llevaban a su apartamento. Al llegar a la puerta, en vez de abrirla se giró para enfrentar a la que parecía ser su nueva lapa, "¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?," le miró, inquieto.

"Zapatillas."

"¡¿EHH!?." Gritó Kagami. No entendía nada.

"No puedo jugar con los zapatos del instituto, y Satsuki me quitó mis deportivas 'por precaución'," Aomine entornó los ojos con las últimas palabras y le miró. El pelirrojo parecía estar trabajando realmente duro para entender la situación. "Supuse que tú tendrías más de un par de zapatillas de basket, y parece que calzamos más o menos el mismo número," añadió, como si tratara con un niño.

"¿Vamos a jugar? ¿Pero no tienes partido mañana? Además, Momoi, eh, Momoi-san, te lo ha prohibido"

"¿Alguna vez me has visto hacer caso a Satsuki?." Vale, ahí le había dado.

No es sólo que Aomine no necesitara descansar antes de un partido, es que podría jugar tres partidos seguidos y seguir con energía, es más, si alguien le prohibía algo, las probabilidades de que Aomine lo llevara a cabo aumentaban un 200%. Kagami suspiró una vez más, se giró y abrió la puerta.

"Voy a por las zapatillas, quédate aquí y no toques nada." Dejó al peliazul en la entrada, al cual no le faltó tiempo para descalzarse y entrar hasta la cocina, mirando todo lo que pudiera interesarle. "¿Te dejo algo de ropa de deporte, ya que estamos?," gritó el jugador de Seirin desde su habitación, mientras rebuscaba en un cajón.

"No estaría mal," susurró el peliazul a su espalda. Escuchar a Aomine detrás de él lo sobresaltó demasiado y dio un respingo golpeándose contra el armario.

"¡Ahh! Joder… ¡Aomine! ¿¡No te he dicho que te quedaras en la entrada?!

"¿Por qué te pasas el día gritando?"

"¿Por qué entras en la casa de la gente sin permiso e ignoras todo lo que te dicen?" El cabreo de Kagami era palpable e iba en aumento, aunque eso era algo bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que trataba con Aomine. "Ponte esto, voy a mirar si me he hecho algo en la cabeza," añadió mientras le lanzaba una camiseta de deporte y unos shorts a la cara y le hacía entrega de su peor mirada de 'muérete'.

El moreno a su vez respondió con su cara de malas pulgas '_made in_ Aomine', pero obedeció. Kagami se miró la cabeza en el baño, no parecía haberse hecho nada, así que se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Abrió más los ojos, sorprendido de verse así, _¿Qué cojones…? Ese maldito de Aomine me cabrea tanto que hasta me sube la temperatura. Joder_. Volvió a lavarse la cara con agua fría y salió. Aomine estaba tirado en el sofá con la ropa de deporte ya puesta, cotilleando algunas de sus cosas.

"¿Contento? Vamos, esta tarde me has cabreado tanto que definitivamente te voy a ganar," dijo el pelirrojo. Se atisbaba una sonrisa de impaciencia en su rostro. Ya empezaba a estar de mejor humor. Por alguna razón, jugar con Aomine le agradaba mucho, demasiado para su gusto… "¡Y deja de tocar cosas que no te pertenecen!"

El camino de vuelta se hizo más ameno, el jugador de Seirin ya había llenado su cabeza de baloncesto, y no le importaba ir acompañado de su mayor rival, no le importaba sonreír por la calle con cara de estúpido y ni siquiera recordaba haberse sonrojado por culpa del peliazul. Todo quedaba en segundo plano cuando de baloncesto se trataba.

Ese día, también perdió.

.

* * *

.

Estaba siendo la peor semana desde hacía meses. Estaban en plenos exámenes finales del semestre y no había tiempo para nada, _Excusas, siempre hay tiempo para un uno contra uno_. El idiota de Bakagami se había negado a enfrentarlo hasta que acabara sus finales, y eso le estaba volviendo loco. No iba a admitir que últimamente le estaba gustando enfrentarse al pelirrojo, eso jamás, pero sí que admitiría que no podía pasar ni un solo día más sin jugar a basket.

"¡Dai-chan!," lo llamó una voz aguda de chica, "¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún queda la clase de matemáticas," añadió enfadada al ver que su interlocutor se marchaba de la clase antes de tiempo.

"Hoy me voy antes, Satsuki." La verdad es que si ya se saltaba de normal alguna que otra clase, esas semanas había faltado demasiado. Estaba totalmente inapetente, no hacía nada aparte de sus funciones vitales y contar las horas que quedaban para volver a enfrentarse al ala-pívot de Seirin. _Tsk, maldita sea… ¿cuándo va a terminar ese idiota sus exámenes?._ Al principio no le había afectado tanto el 'síndrome de abstinencia' ya que también había tenido su propia batalla con los finales, pero en Tõõ habían acabado unos días antes y ya no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que su cuerpo le pedía desfogarse llegando a ese límite físico que sólo alcanzaba con Kagami.

"¡Ah, mooo~!," la pelirrosa hizo un mohín de enfado. Nunca había conseguido controlar a su amigo de la infancia, "Como quieras, pero recuerda que esta semana envían los resultados del sorteo, tienes que estar atento."

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé," respondió Aomine, perezoso. _Ni puta idea de lo que me hablas… ¿sorteo? ¿qué sorteo?. Ahh, creo que en el número de este mes sorteaban una foto firmada de Mai-chan, me pasaré a comprar la revista_. El peliazul abandonó el instituto algo más feliz con ese nuevo pensamiento en mente.

Aomine podía parecer normal a simple vista, pero tornaba realmente estúpido con un álbum de su querida Mai-chan entre las manos. Iba por la calle con la mirada embobada en las páginas y una sonrisa ladeada en la cara, pareciendo totalmente el idiota que era. Iba tan ensimismado en sus 'dos amigas' que se dio cuenta de milagro de que había llegado a su apartamento.

Al entrar, revisó el buzón como de costumbre. Casi nunca había nada que no fuera publicidad, pero como se alimentaba de pizzas y comida a domicilio muchos días, siempre la recogía. Esta vez había algo más entre las fotos de pizzas y ramen, _¿Una carta?,_ giró el sobre, intrigado, _¿De la Federación de Baloncesto que organiza la Inter-High? ¿Qué mierda es esto?_ El joven moreno subió a su apartamento, tiró la mochila y la chaqueta por el suelo de camino al sofá y se lanzó en plancha sobre éste antes de abrir el sobre.

.

"_Estimado Aomine Daiki, _

_nos complace informarle de que ha sido uno de los seleccionados para el programa "Basket for Children" que se llevará a cabo durante las semanas de vacaciones que transcurren tras en primer semestre._

_Su nombre salió seleccionado por sorteo delante del jurado mentado en el Anexo 2 de este documento, junto con otros datos de interés. En breve, el comité organizador se pondrá en contacto con usted para explicarle el procedimiento a llevar a cabo._

_Asimismo, le recordamos que no puede abstenerse a su realización a menos que motivos mayores se lo impidan, ya que todos los participantes de la Inter-High acceden a dicho sorteo con su consiguiente responsabilidad._

_Esperamos disfrute la experien-"_

.

"¿AHHHH? ¿¡PERO QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO?!," bramó Aomine, incapaz de entender qué era ese sobre que llevaba su nombre diciendo no sé qué de responsabilidades, procedimientos y demás términos complicados. _¿Cuándo he accedido yo a este 'basket for chil-loquesea'? Es más, ¿qué mierda es eso?_ El peliazul cogió el móvil y marcó un número a la velocidad de la luz.

"Lo sentimos, el móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobert–," _Joder, seguirá en el instituto_. Dejó el teléfono, se sentó en el sofá y re-leyó la carta con más calma, quedando casi más confundido que la primera vez, _¡Ahhh…! No se puede hacer nada, no entiendo de qué va esto. Lo mejor es pasar del tema y esperar a que Satsuki termine las clases_. En ese momento, una melodía lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aomine miró el móvil que reposaba sobre la mesa y sonrió, _Kagami_. Rápidamente se estiró para leer el mensaje del pelirrojo.

"Eh, Ahomine, he acabado hoy el último. ¿Puedes jugar a las seis? Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes."

"Ok," fue toda la respuesta. _Ah, qué bien, al menos voy a poder liberar toda esta tensión_. Aomine sonrió por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo y se levantó para preparar algo de comer. No podía jugar en ayunas.

_Joder, qué hambre tengo de repente. Y qué ganas de jugar con él… no, de jugar a secas, quiero decir sólo de jugar. ¿Qué coño me pasa hoy en la cabeza?_, el peliazul abrió la nevera, miró con parsimonia las escasas cosas que había dentro y optó por coger la leche, _La verdad es que estos días he estado más cabreado que de costumbre, ¿será porque no he podido jugar? Aunque, joder, debo estar realmente loco por el basket para que me afecte a ese nivel, no sé qué me pasa. ¿Tendrá que ver con jugar con él?_ Un espasmo le recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo, _Joder, no, qué gilipolleces estoy pensado. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este jodido brick de leche?_ Hacía rato que estaba intentado abrir el susodicho, sin mucho éxito, _Nah, lo que pasa es que es un buen jugador, pero no deja de ser un maldito imbécil. Además, no deja de chillar_. "Mfhaldita sheaf ¡¿quéfh coñof?!" Segundo asalto. Había pasado a intentar abrir la leche con los dientes, _¿dónde están las tijeras en esta jodida casa? Supongo que hoy también le ganaré… aunque cada vez me tengo que esforzar más, es increíble los saltos que pega ese idiota, _"¡JODER!" Aomine abrió la nevera, lanzando dentro la leche con muy mala hostia, _Vaya puto día llevo, y estas jodidas mierdas de 'abre fácil' defectuosas no ayudan nada. Pero bueno, creo que ese brick tiene más mala leche que Kagami_, el peliazul sonrió por tercera vez en menos de una hora, riendo internamente de su propio chiste.

Aomine 0 – Brick de leche 1. No se puede ganar todo en la vida.

.

Kagami estaba lanzando unos tiros libres cuando el moreno llegó a la cancha, "Eh, Bakagami, ¿ya has suspendido tus exámenes?," gritó al entrar, con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No voy a suspenderlos, idiota… O eso espero, Riko me mataría si eso ocurre." Una sombra de terror le cruzó la cara unos segundos, _¿Qué les hará esa entrenadora? Si no parece gran cosa. _Aomine sonrió de nuevo, quería empezar a jugar _ya_._  
_"Ya… bueno, ¿listo para perder otra vez?"

"No voy a perder," contestó Kagami tajantemente y con su seguridad habitual.

"Dímelo en media hora." Y con esas palabras, comenzaron el partido. Parece que el moreno no era el único que había esperado ese encuentro con ansias, el pelirrojo estaba más centrado que nunca, sus reflejos afilados y su velocidad al máximo. _Eso es Kagami, juega lo mejor que puedas_, la felicidad interna de Aomine era tal, que su cara podría ser la de un psicópata. Su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos tan ardientes que quemaban y su mirada tan profunda e intensa que podrías perderte en ella fácilmente; la locura de la absoluta felicidad, o la felicidad de no saberse loco. Es raro cuantas veces estos dos conceptos pueden diferir tan poco.

El partido terminó de forma bastante precipitada. Ambos jóvenes habían jugado a merced de su instinto y sus impulsos, no habían escatimado en nada. Aomine se tiró en el suelo, intentando regular su respiración, con una mano en el abdomen y el brazo opuesto completamente estirado. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de agotamiento. Entonces oyó algo a su lado y los abrió. Kagami se había tumbado de forma opuesta a su lado, con su cabeza casi rozando la suya, _¿Qué cojones? ¡Como si no hubiera pista suficiente!_ Sus pensamientos cesaron por completo en el momento en el que la respiración del pelirrojo se coló en sus oídos, alcanzando a la suya propia, que no cedía.

Ambos se quedaron tumbados en silencio. Un silencio que sólo era perturbado por sus acompasados y estridentes latidos. Parecía que luchaban por ver quién se calmaba primero, porque ambos estaban desbocados. Aomine giró la cabeza, contemplando por primera vez al ala-pívot de Seirin a esa distancia, _¿Siempre ha sido así? Se pone muy rojo..., _el peliazul cambió totalmente de expresión al sorprenderse a sí mismo pensando ese tipo de cosas justo cuando Kagami giró también la cabeza dispuesto a romper el silencio ahora que podía respirar con más normalidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estaban sus rostros, ambos perlados por el sudor y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo. La boca de Kagami, la cual había quedado entreabierta para decir algo que ya no recordaba, no se movió. Aomine se perdió en esa mirada efímera e infinita. Se miraron unos segundos que parecieron horas, inmersos en los ojos de su rival, sin mediar palabra alguna.

"Grrrrrrrr~." Aomine rompió el contacto visual, un poco avergonzado y cabreado por no haber podido abrir ese maldito brick de leche y haber ido a jugar con el estómago vacío.

"Yo también tengo hambre," dijo Kagami sin mirarle, incorporándose en la pista con las mejillas aún rojas, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que el partido tuviera algo que ver, "¿Vamos a un burguer que hay aquí cerca? Siempre me paso después de jugar," añadió agarrándose la nuca con la mano. Sus palabras sonaban un poco más apabulladas que de costumbre.

"Está bien, pero pagas tú," contestó Aomine bastante molesto. _Joder, vaya día… ¿qué coño pasa con esta atmósfera? ¿Por qué parece que este imbécil está nervioso? ¿Y por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso por ello? ¿Y qué coño ha sido esa mirada de hace un momento?_, las preguntas le comenzaban a atorar la mente, _Ahhh, si no tuviera tanta hambre me piraría a casa echando hostias. Joder, odio no saber qué está pasando_. El grito de Kagami no ayudó a relajar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con asentarse en su confundida mente.

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Si quieres comer, págate tu parte, no soy la niñera de nadie."

"Es tu maldita culpa por avisar con tan poco tiempo."

"¡Pues no haber venido!" El pelirrojo también comenzaba a cabrearse con la actitud de su rival, aumentando proporcionalmente el volumen de sus respuestas.

"¡La próxima vez no lo haré! Como si fuera divertido ver tu estúpida cara."

"Ah, haz lo que te de la gana. Me voy." Kagami buscó el balón, recogió sus cosas y se marchó hacia su apartamento.

"Tsk, maldito Bakagami," musitó Aomine de fondo. No entendía nada, _nada_. No entendía cómo podía haber acabado así la situación, y tampoco sabía si había sido culpa suya, _Ahhh, realmente deberían darle el premio al idiota del año_. Sin previo aviso, la imagen de unos profundos ojos rojos inundó su mente unos segundos, haciendo que sus entrañas se estremecieran, _Joder, ¿qué…? Ahhh, me voy a casa, paso de pensar en nada. ¡Voy a dormir hasta que me de la puta gana!_ Aomine cogió sus pertenencias y se fue hacia la estación.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento dispuesto a irse a la cama, su cabreo aumentó considerablemente al ver la carta que ya había olvidado encima de la mesa del salón, _Tsk, será mejor que llame a Satsuki para aclarar eso_. Buscó el móvil, el cual tenía algunos mensajes que no leería y algunas llamadas que no devolvería, y marcó el número de su amiga.

"Dai-channnnn, ¿qué se te ofrece?." _Nunca creí que oír ese tono me iba a molestar tanto alguna vez_, pensó el peliazul.

"¡Yo!, Satsuki. Me ha llegado una carta que dice no sé qué de un sorteo de la _Inter-High_ y un programa de baloncesto… ¿tú sabes algo?"

"¿Quéééé? ¡Aomine! Nunca me haces caso, ¡si esta mañana te lo recordé y me dijiste que ya sabías!"

En estos casos, Aomine utilizaba el silencio a su favor. Obviamente el no iba a disculparse, nunca lo hacía, de modo que no decir nada era la forma perfecta de evitar respuestas a preguntas no formuladas, o de hacer que su interlocutor cambiara de tema. Si no daba resultado, simplemente contestaría alguna grosería. Así era como funcionaba con la gente.

"En fin," se resignó su amiga, "A ver, como todo el mundo sabe menos tú, que eres un cabeza hueca, la _Inter-High_ fomenta el baloncesto a todos los niveles. De forma que uno de los requisitos para participar en ella –y que todos los institutos han firmado– es que los jugadores participan en un sorteo para ser monitor de un campamento de baloncesto infantil durante diez días. Y te ha tocado, así de sencillo," la pelirrosa suspiró al terminar, sabiendo la que se le venía encima.

"¿AHHHHH? Yo no pienso dar clases a críos, no me apunté a la _Inter-High_ para limpiar mocos. Diré que no puedo y que se lo endosen a otro," contestó un precipitado y alterado Aomine.

"No puedes hacer eso, ¿qué piensas alegar?", _a ver qué idioteces dice éste ahora_, pensó para sí misma.

"Viaje familiar."

"No es cuela como 'motivo mayor', te dirán que lo aplaces."

"Exámenes."

"Ya han pasado."

"Enfermedad."

"Necesitarías un parte médico."

"Mis propias prácticas de basket."

"Nunca vienes, y además esos días no hay."

"Tengo cosas que hacer…," sus excusas empezaban a flojear y su voz ya había perdido la poca convicción con la que había empezado.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?," la pelirrosa hablaba seriamente, no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que creyera esas palabras, _Quizás si se alinearan los planetas..._, pensó, divertida.

"Cosas de chicos, no lo entenderías."

"Ajá, ya veo. Así que quieres negarte porque tienes que hacer 'cosas de chicos', muy lógico todo, Aomine," la chica estaba llegando a su límite, así que decidió cortar el asunto por lo sano, "A ver, ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar algún día, de modo que el entrenador me dijo que te comunicara, y cito textualmente, que 'no tendrás permitido jugar ningún partido importante a menos que aceptes'. Tú decides." Momoi dio el ultimátum sin piedad. No era mala persona, pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de obligar a algo a ese desagradecido y malhablado que tenía por amigo, y no iba a desaprovechar ese momento.

"¿Qué? Vamos, no puede hacer eso."

"Sí que puede, y te lo tienes bien merecido."

"Joder, está bien, iré a esa puta mierda, pero nadie puede obligarme a ser amable con esos chavales. Van a sudar sangre con mi entrenamiento, y me mandarán a casa el primer día."

Una suave y dulce risa se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea, "Vamos, Dai-chan, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no harás eso. No eres capaz de poner en riesgo el amor de unos chavales por el baloncesto, que será lo único que tú realmente amas."

Aquellas palabras se le quedaron grabadas en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Una vez más: silencio.

"Bueno, te dejo que tengo que acabar el trabajo de matemáticas de mañana." _Venga ya, está de coña, no puedo tener tan mala suerte._

"¿Trabajo de matemáticas? ¿Qué trabajo de matemáticas?"

"¿Eh? Te he enviado un mensaje al móvil explicándote lo que han mandado para mañana."

"Pero si mañana no hay clase."

"Ya, pero lo quiere antes de las doce en su correo de Internet, yo lo mandaré esta noche si lo acabo."

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… Oe, Satsuki… ¿tú podrías–"

"¡Hasta mañana! ¡Suerte! – Piiiii, piiiii, piiiii"

"Maldita cría… Tener amigos para esto." Aomine quería gritar y golpear algo, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, esa tarde realmente lo había dado todo con Kagami. "Está bien," se mentalizó, "Ceno algo, hago ese maldito trabajo, me ducho y a dormir hasta las tantas." El plan parecía fácil, pero llevarlo a cabo fue más tedioso de lo que esperaba. Cenó un paquete de _yakisoba_ casi caducado que encontró en un cajón, leyó el mensaje de Satsuki para ver de qué iba el trabajo y se tiró casi dos horas para resolver un problema de matrices. Al final decidió enviarlo sin hacer la corrección, _He resuelto esta maldita mierda de ocho formas diferentes y no me da nada normal, así que mando esto y que le den_, envió el archivo y se dirigió al baño.

El agua caliente relajó sus tensos músculos y disminuyó su dolor de cabeza, el cual había aumentado considerablemente con las matrices. Casi se queda dormido en el agua, así que salió, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. El sueño le llegó casi al momento, estaba exhausto, pero lo último que se le pasó por la mente –y lo último que le desconcertó ese día– fue la imagen de unos profundos ojos rojos y su propio pensamiento cuando éstos se encontraron con los suyos: 'Ah, cómo lo he echado de menos', aunque el recuerdo de ese pensamiento resonó ya en su subconsciente.

.

* * *

.

Kagami se largó de la pista sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Aomine? Culpando a todo el mundo de sus problemas, a pesar de que se había preocupado por él y le había dicho donde podían ir a cenar, incluso había estado dispuesto a acompañarle y comer juntos. No iba a preocuparse por ese maldito prepotente, nunca más.

Apretó el balón con fuerza, y arrugó en entrecejo, "Ahhhhh, qué idiota," gritó en medio de la calle, haciendo que una pareja se alejara un poco más de su trayectoria. Al fin y al cabo, el pelirrojo tenía la imponencia de un tigre cuando se cabreaba. _Maldito Aomine, siempre tan… Aomine_. Usar su nombre como insulto era ya de por sí un insulto, así que Kagami lo veía como un doble insulto que le venía que ni pintado, _Ojalá mueras de hambre de camino a tu casa_, maldecía interiormente el pelirrojo.

En realidad el jugador de Seirin estaba más cabreado consigo mismo que con Aomine. No entendía lo que había pasado al acabar el partido. Él se había tumbado a recuperar el aliento y de un momento a otro, se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del peliazul. Entonces su cuerpo se paralizó, su respiración no se calmaba y su temperatura aumentó en vez de empezar a sentir el frío de la brisa que corría. Tras unos instantes de meditación interna, logró acumular la fuerza necesaria para obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar y se relajó lo suficiente como para poder romper ese silencio sin parecer idiota.

Cuando giró la cabeza para dirigirse a su compañero, su corazón se saltó un latido al encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos azul marino intenso, mirándole con una expresión que nunca creyó posible en las facciones de Aomine. Le miraba con una cara curiosa, sorprendida y relajada. Sus miradas se encontraron, intensas ambas, imperantes ambas, escrutando ambas a su opuesta. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo sabe que se sentía relajado y en paz mirando esos ojos que parecían no tener fin, preguntándose qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza al moreno, hasta que el hambre se hizo presente, rompiendo el momento. _¿Rompiendo qué? ¿Qué coño hago pensando como una colegiala?_

Kagami llegó a su apartamento más confuso que cabreado, cogió la única carta que había en su buzón y subió al apartamento. Por primera vez en días dejó todo tirado por ahí, se fue directo a la ducha y de ahí, a la cama.

Esa noche durmió del tirón como hacía meses que no conseguía. Jugar con el ala-pívot de Tõõ era realmente agotador, _Aomine Daiki, realmente eres un monstruo del baloncesto._


	3. Limón y sal

¡Buenas! Disculpad el retraso, es que he estado de exámenes y mudanza y ha sido todo una locura… además este capítulo ha sido mejorado tres veces con ayuda de mi BetaReader xD Nos reíamos muchísimo pensando las cosas y dando vueltas a posibles situaciones. Sé que habrá cosas por las que querréis matarme, pero bueno, en el capítulo 4 finiquitaré el campamento. También decir que no hay un OC ya que sólo aparece en este capítulo y un poco del siguiente, pero podéis odiarla, yo lo hago, Jajaja.

Dicho esto… ¡espero que os guste! :)

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Ahí estaba Kagami, sin dormir y con unas ojeras del quince en un campamento para niños, _Joder, ni que fuera un partido contra Tõõ, p_ensó el pelirrojo al verse en el mismo estado que cada vez que tenía un encuentro, _Al final he acabado aquí, ni siquiera pude sobornar a Hyūga con una figurita del general Masamune de principios de la era Edo_. La cara del pelirrojo se asemejaba a la de un Bulldog: labios resecos, ojeras marcadas, ligeramente despeinado y con un aura de cabreo latente, _Ya podía salir premiado en los sorteos de comida del supermercado y no en estas cosas_.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que discutiera con Aomine y le llegara aquella carta que le hizo cambiar sus planes de vacaciones. No había vuelto a saber nada del peliazul desde aquella tarde, a pesar de que había seguido acudiendo a la cancha para entrenar. Tenía que admitir que él tampoco le había enviado ningún mensaje pero, ¿qué cojones?, fue Aomine el que se comportó como un auténtico idiota. Los días pasaron y Kagami se fue acostumbrando a entrenar en solitario, pero no dejaba de pensar si debía disculparse por algo, al fin y al cabo, sabía que era muy lento para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

"¡Buenos días! Tú debes ser Aomine-kun. Soy Shura Haruhi, la coordinadora de este campamento. Un placer."

"Ahh… no, debe ser un error, soy Kagami, Kagami Taiga", contestó un poco confundido el pelirrojo.

"Oh, perdona," la chica apuntó algo en una hoja y le miró, alegre, "Sí, Kagami Taiga, aquí estás." Era joven, tenía un brillante pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas en la parte alta de la cabeza y una sonrisa muy amplia que dejaba a la vista una perfecta dentadura. De alguna forma le recordaba a Alex, "Es que me describieron a los dos chicos de prácticas como 'fornidos, alrededor de un metro noventa de altura y de muy buen ver', y al verte dije el primer nombre que recordé," se excusó, manteniendo aquella sonrisa perfecta y enfatizando las últimas palabras mientras echaba un vistazo de arriba abajo al pelirrojo.

"Ah, no pasa nada," contestó el jugador de Seirin con la mano en la nuca y una amable sonrisa, "Entonces… ¿el otro chico del sorteo se llama Aomine?," preguntó un poco nervioso. Una alarma en su interior se había activado, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, _No puede ser… ¿verdad? No, es imposible. Sería demasiada coincidencia.._. Kagami se rió internamente imaginando lo absurdo de que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

"Si, se llama Aomine. Espera, voy a buscar el nombre."

"¡Yo!," _…Jajaja, hasta me parece oír su voz_. Un chico moreno apareció entre las mesas de madera, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mayor cara de aburrimiento que te puedas imaginar.

"¡Oh! Entonces tú debes ser Aomine Dai–

"¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?!," gritó el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo a la joven.

"¿Kagami? ¿Es que ahora te dedicas a perseguirme?," contestó Aomine con un tono de burla.

"Oh, ¿ya os conocíais?." La situación tornó de lo más extraña: Aomine dirigía una sonrisa sarcástica a un pelirrojo que le miraba fatal, mientras la pobre chica intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba entre ambos, "Bueno, ya que os conocéis, van a ser diez días muy interesantes," añadió, intentando salir de apuro. Los chicos dejaron de matarse con la mirada al escuchar a la chica.

"Ah, como sea, ¿dónde está mi habitación?," dijo Aomine poniendo de nuevo su máscara de aburrimiento.

"¡Si, perdonad! Vuestra habitación es la última del pasillo a la izquierda, la número sesenta y nueve, aquí tenéis la llave," la chica tendió una pequeña llave entre los tres. De nuevo otra situación extraña: Kagami miraba la llave, aún procesando lo que esa información significaba, mientras el moreno empezaba a divagar sobre la copa del sujetador de la chica y, una vez más, la pobre intentaba entender algo, "Bueno, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Si necesitáis lo que sea, me avisáis. ¡Nos vemos!"

"Eh, pero, ¿cómo que 'vuestra' habitación?," Kagami se había quedado paralizado, _¿Voy a tener que convivir con Aomine durante diez días? No puede ser, voy a morir reteniendo mi ira para no matar a alguien._

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí o qué? Siempre tan lento, Bakagami." El moreno ya estaba con la maleta en la entrada del albergue.

Kagami se quedó un momento parado en el patio, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Todo había sido muy rápido, y ahora iba a convivir diez días con el insoportable ala-pívot de Tõõ, _Maldita sea, no sé muy bien cómo ha podido acabar así la cosa, pero siempre que Aomine está implicado mi vida es un completo desastre… En fin, ya no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme. Al menos podremos volver a jugar algún partido y recuperar los entrenamientos perdidos_. El pelirrojo sonrió y se adentró en el albergue, directo a la que sería su nueva habitación.

Era una estancia pequeña y de forma rectangular. Tenía a la derecha un armario y una litera, y al otro lado una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño individual. La pared restante estaba ocupada por una cómoda y un ventanal. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y el peliazul ya se había adueñado de gran parte de la misma.

"Eh, Ahomine, ¿por qué te has apropiado de la cama de arriba?," inquirió Kagami en un tono tranquilo. No es que le importara mucho, pero si no le ponía a raya desde el principio, iban a ser diez días muy difíciles.

"Porque soy superior a ti, así que debo estar por encima. Es lógico, ¿no?," Aomine sonrió una vez más y se tiró en su cama mientras el pelirrojo se resignaba en la parte de abajo, pensando en la cantidad de hostias que se iba a dar contra esos hierros, "Tsk, estas camas son muy pequeñas," refunfuñó el moreno desde arriba. Kagami levantó la vista y vio cómo los pies del peliazul sobresalían por el fondo de la cama prácticamente desde los tobillos. Realmente iban a ser diez días muy difíciles.

Después de pasar un rato discutiendo a gritos sobre quién era superior a quién, Shura les llamó para ir a comer y allí les explicó el funcionamiento de todo: Los niños llegarían al día siguiente por la mañana, harían una presentación y les ayudarían a acomodarse en las habitaciones. Los demás días tendrían clases teóricas por la mañana (fundamentos del baloncesto, historia, reglamento…) y prácticas con ejercicios por la tarde. Por las noches después de acostarlos tendrían el rato libre.

"Y bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero que lo paséis bien," finalizó Shura mirándolos sonriente.

"Ah… gracias, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo," contestó Kagami, un poco cortado por la amabilidad de la chica. Ésta le miró y puso su mejor sonrisa,

"No te preocupes Kagami-kun… estoy segura de que se te va a dar muy bien," Shura ladeó la cabeza, enseñando su mejor perfil, "Por cierto, ¿te molesta si te llamo Taiga-kun?," añadió sonrojándose un poco y bajando la vista a sus manos. Esto pilló un poco por sorpresa a Kagami ya que no le llamaban por su nombre de pila desde que volvió de América.

"Eh, si, claro, no me molesta," dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa en su cara. El pelirrojo se percató de que Aomine miraba a Shura con cara de malas pulgas, muy probablemente pensando en el asco que daban ambos actuando tan íntimos y ñoños, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que el peliazul pensara en ese momento. Ahora mismo Kagami sólo podía pensar en una cosa: jugar un uno contra uno contra su compañero de habitación.

"Eh, Bakagami, ¿qué tal si jugamos un rato? Hasta mañana no llegan los críos," dijo Aomine, cortando cualquier posible conversación entre Shura y el pelirrojo.

"Je, estaba esperando a que lo dijeras," contestó Kagami, con una voz grave llena de emoción. Una sonrisa ladeada muy característica se formó en el rostro del peliazul, y Kagami sabía exactamente lo que significaba ya que la había visto muchas veces: esa noche no iba a tener fuerzas para nada.

.

* * *

.

Los días pasaban más amenos de lo que ambos chicos creían. Aomine se lo estaba pasando especialmente bien si lo comparaba con sus rutinarios días, aunque no habían podido enfrentarse en un uno contra uno desde el primer día en el que pudieron jugar ya que estaban solos, _Ahh, esta tarde toca jugar con los chavales, a ver si puedo molestar un rato al idiota de Kagami, el pobre se está esforzando por no gritarles mucho, jajajaja_. El peliazul estaba saliendo de la ducha con sólo una toalla atada a su cintura e inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando oyó voces en el pasillo, "¿Qué pasa?," murmuró mientras se asomaba al pasillo desde su habitación.

Kagami estaba en cuclillas, intentando calmar a un chico que no dejaba de llorar. Al parecer, quería volver a su casa porque no le gustaba el campamento y el pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarlo.

"Va, tranquilo, el baloncesto es lo mejor, ya lo verás. Además la sensación cuando ganas es mejor aún, seguro que en cuanto te pongas a jugar te encanta. Y no te preocupes que verás a tus padres muy pronto, ¿sí?," le decía con un tono de voz tan suave que hizo que Aomine se sorprendiera, _¿puede poner esa voz?_, pensó, curioso.

"¡NOOOOOO! Yo quiero irme… irme a mi casa con mi mamááááááá, buahhhh," el chico continuó gimiendo y llorando durante lo que a Aomine le pareció una eternidad, así que decidió salir al pasillo para mandarlo al carajo, pero justo al asomarse por la puerta su mirada se cruzó con la del chaval mientras Kagami lo seguía calmando. El peliazul lo fulminó con la mirada y le indicó con un dedo que se callara. Puede que el chico fuera pequeño y no entendiera una amenaza gestual o una mirada de odio, pero con sólo fijar sus ojos en ese enorme chico moreno que tan mal le miraba, sintió tal pánico que dejó de llorar.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Venga, vete a duchar y luego te invito a ese refresco prometido," continuaba el pelirrojo, ajeno al cruce de miradas que se había dado, e ignorando la presencia del jugador de Tõõ. El chaval asintió, sonrió al jugador de Seirin y se marchó corriendo. Kagami se levantó, suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza y posaba la otra en su cadera, y se giró rumbo a su habitación. Entonces vislumbró a Aomine en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió con suficiencia, "¿Ves? Así es como hay que tratar a los niños."

"Jajaja, sí, sí… eres todo un experto, Kagami," contestó el peliazul, no pudiendo evitar sonreír para sí mismo pensando en la ignorancia de su compañero de habitación, "Ya que se te da tan bien, podrías encargarte tú solo del partido de esta tarde."

"¿Qué dices? No puedo controlar a todos yo solo, tienes que venir."

"Tsk, voy a vestirme," contestó el moreno volviendo al interior de la habitación.

"Ah, por cierto. Hoy es la noche especial. Esa en la que tenemos que hacer una ruta del terror o… algo así," añadió Kagami un poco aturdido, ni siquiera él sabía de qué iba exactamente o qué tendrían que hacer, "Shura vendrá a vernos entrenar a los niños luego, y nos explicará todo"

"¿La chica esa? Te llevas muy bien con ella, ¿no?," inquirió el peliazul con un tono más serio y despectivo, aún dando la espalda a su compañero.

"¿Eh? Sí, bueno, no es como si la conociera mucho, pero siempre me está ayudando."

"Ya…," murmuró el moreno, dejando caer la toalla y dejando todo su cuerpo desnudo a la vista mientras buscaba unos calzoncillos en la marabunta de ropa, maletas, revistas, comida y demás cosas que había por la habitación, _Como si no se notara lo mucho que te 'ayuda'_, pensó para sí mismo, sorprendiéndose de estar molesto, _Bah, lo que pasa es que me jode que ese bellezón lo prefiera a él que a mí._

"Podrías avisar si te vas a desnudar delante de la gente," dijo Kagami un tanto avergonzado, dándose la vuelta. Ese gesto sorprendió a Aomine, que se giró con esa sonrisa ladeada tan característica.

"¿Eh? No me digas que te da vergüenza, Bakagami, ¿qué eres? ¿una nena?," rió el peliazul, pensando en lo fácil que era hacer que el ala-pívot de Seirin se incomodara o se avergonzara por algo.

"Tché, ¡cállate Ahomine! Es simple educación, pero todos sabemos que tú careces de ella," se defendió el pelirrojo, subiendo el tono de voz. "Voy a ducharme y nos vamos a la cancha, no queda nada para la hora de la práctica," añadió Kagami, cambiando de tema. Se quitó la camiseta y los shorts, se descalzó y cogiendo una toalla se metió al baño ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

Aomine ya se había vestido, así que decidió tirarse un rato en la cama, a esperar al pelirrojo. Aún le duraba la sonrisa en la cara por haberlo podido avergonzar, _Maldita sea, es tan fácil de leer ese idiota_, pensó para sí, _ojalá esta tarde nos sobren diez minutos o algo de tiempo para poder hacer unos tiros._

_._

Habían explicado las bandejas, los tiros libres y los triples y todos estaban muy motivados, de modo que decidieron empezar un poco antes con el partido entre ellos. Kagami y Aomine harían de árbitros y entrenadores a la vez. Los dos equipos estaban bastante igualados y tanto el peliazul como el pelirrojo tenían cada vez más ganas de jugar.

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué no jugáis con nosotros? Uno con cada equipo, así podemos ver cómo lo hacéis vosotros," dijo repentinamente uno de los niños. Kagami y él se miraron, no pudiendo evitar ver esa característica chispa de emoción en los ojos del contrario.

"Esta vez no pienso perder," dijo el pelirrojo sosteniendo la mirada de Aomine, ambos con la sonrisa en la cara y ese brillo en las pupilas.

Shura llegó poco después y se encontró una escena adorable: ambos estaban jugando como si lo dieran todo con los niños, gritando órdenes, pasando el balón a los pequeños y felicitándolos por los tiros. No intentaban encestar mucho y sólo hacían que los equipos tuvieran mayor movilidad… cómo decirlo, era como si ambos jugaran en la posición de base en sus respectivos equipos. Verlos en la cancha era algo fantástico, jugar al baloncesto realmente los transformaba. Sonreían de forma natural, se tomaban cada punto tan en serio como si de una final se tratase, e incitaban a los chicos a que dieran lo mejor de sí, "Así que así lucen los que aman el baloncesto, ¿eh?," dijo Shura al ver la escena.

Justo en ese preciso momento alguien dio un golpe al balón y salió disparado al otro lado de la cancha donde en ese momento no había nadie. En menos de dos segundos tanto Aomine como Kagami se encontraban ahí, el primero con el balón en la mano, dispuesto a encestar; el segundo, defendiendo el aro. El moreno levantó la vista y comenzó a botar lentamente mientras el pelirrojo cogía aire y se concentraba en su rival. Aomine aumentó su sonrisa, _No tiene aperturas_, "Buena defensa, Kagami, pero no lo suficiente," dijo mientras daba un paso a la derecha, donde ya estaba el jugador de Seirin en un suspiro. En ese momento el peliazul giró todo el cuerpo y avanzó por la izquierda, con la mirada fija en la canasta, mas eso no era suficiente para pasar a Kagami, el cual reaccionó al instante retrocediendo en diagonal hasta él y cubriéndolo de nuevo, _Oe, oe, ¿qué tan rápido eres ahora?_, pensó el peliazul. Una vez más su sonrisa aumentó, hizo un cambio de ritmo y la verdadera pelea comenzó.

Una vez más ocurrió: ese espectáculo que dejaba sin palabras a quien lo viera, indiferentemente de la edad que tuviera. De nuevo ambos jóvenes dieron todo de sí en esa jugada. Aomine con una demostración de basket libre que nadie podía igualar, y Kagami manteniendo el ritmo con sus instintos adquiridos del baloncesto callejero. Los niños se habían acercado para verlo mejor ya que seguían 'jugando', aunque nadie quería estorbar ese ataque, incluso Shura estaba con la boca abierta. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, y ese punto no iba a ser menos: con un último bote rápido a ras de suelo, Aomine logró despistar por una décima de segundo al pelirrojo, lo cual le dio la suficiente ventaja como para acercarse al aro y saltar a matar. Kagami lo imitó inmediatamente después.

En ese momento Aomine lo vio. Uno de los niños se había situado debajo de canasta para ver mejor el combate entre ambos chicos. Si seguía esa trayectoria iba a llevárselo por delante, pero como ya había saltado, no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo. Entonces lanzó el balón hacia arriba, giró en el aire y agarró de la camiseta a un sorprendido Kagami que también estaba volando ya que saltó para bloquearlo. Gracias a los supersaltos del pelirrojo, Aomine utilizó la inercia del agarrón para salir disparados hacia un lado de la canasta. Ambos se dieron una buena hostia, pero si alguien salió perdiendo fue Kagami, que con el giro quedó completamente debajo del jugador de Tõõ.

Justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, el pelirrojo pudo ver cómo el balón pasaba a través de la red, lo cual le cabreó. Aomine notó el golpe de Kagami justo antes que el suyo propio, _Eso debe haber dolido_, pensó un poco preocupado. Entonces su cuerpo golpeó el del pelirrojo, creando un contacto total entre ellos. Al menos logró poner sus codos a los lados de la cabeza de Kagami, evitando así que sus cabezas chocaran. Aomine cerró los ojos debido al impacto, y entonces fue cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Notaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del pelirrojo por todas partes, el sudor de ambos se entremezcló, la respiración del jugador de Seirin hacía subir y bajar el pecho del peliazul haciendo que algo en su parte baja se estremeciera, _Eh…_, Aomine no podía pensar, su mundo se paralizó.

En ese momento Kagami abrió los ojos, _Parece que le ha dolido bastante_. El ala-pívot de Seirin estaba intentando enfocar la luz, y la situación. Se había llevado un golpe cojonudo y todo le daba vueltas, pero en unos segundos logró comprender lo que había pasado, _¿Y ahora está sorprendido? Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a mis tiros, era obvio que esa canasta iba a entrar, ¿acaso me está subestimando? ¿de qué se sorprende?_, la cara del pelirrojo en ese momento reflejaba una absoluta incertidumbre y sorpresa. _¿¡Hah!? ¿Está avergonzado? ¡Si ahora no he dicho nada para avergonzarle!_, Kagami había desviado la mirada y sus mejillas se habían ruborizado levemente. Aomine continuó mirándole sin más, esperando ver alguna otra reacción.

"Eh, Ahomine, ¿cuándo piensas quitarte de encima? No es que seas precisamente ligero."

"¿Quitarme?," el moreno levantó la vista, dándose cuenta por fin de la postura tan comprometida que tenían y cómo todos los miraban un tanto extrañados. Entonces se incorporó y le tendió una mano a su compañero en el suelo, "Perdona, no quería lastimar al pequeño y no me quedo otra que–"

"Ya lo sé, idiota, no pasa nada."

Un silencio de unos segundos se instauró en una cancha llena de gente. Kagami miraba al infinito con la cabeza ladeada y Aomine al balón en el suelo cuando un montón de gritos comenzaron a su alrededor.

"Increíble."

"¡Ha sido genial! ¿Cuándo podré hacer eso?"

"Buahhh, no había visto nada parecido. ¿Siempre estáis tan compenetrados?"

Los chicos del campamento les miraban ilusionados, seguramente ninguno de ellos dejará el baloncesto después de verlos jugar. Los dos idiotas del basket estaban un poco perdidos, pero el peliazul recuperó rápido la compostura.

"Jajaja, por eso os digo que nadie puede ganarme, ni siquiera este tipo de aquí," les dijo con su aire de superioridad, señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro a Kagami. En ese momento Shura salió de su ensoñación y se acercó a los jugadores.

"¡Taiga!, ¿estás bien? Vamos a ponerte hielo en la cabeza, ese ha sido un gran golpe. ¡Niños! Todos a las duchas, después de cenar hay noche especial, ¡vamos! Aomine-kun, por favor, encárgate de ellos mientras lo acompaño a la enfermería."

Todos los chavales se dirigieron a las duchas, seguidos por un peliazul un poco mosqueado, _¿Y ahora lo llama sólo por su nombre de pila?, Tsk_. El pelirrojo siguió a Shura hasta la enfermería y se sentó en una silla mientras ésta sacaba una bolsa de hielo medicinal y se inclinaba para colocarla en la nuca de Kagami.

"Ah, ah, duele," murmuró, un tanto dolorido con el contacto.

"No seas quejica, podría haber sido peor si Aomine-kun no hubiera logrado pararse contra el suelo."

"Es verdad… Y, oye, ¿no se habrá hecho daño en los codos?"

"Ah, puede ser. Luego iré a echarle un vistazo."

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Shura seguía apretando algunas zonas de la nuca del pelirrojo mientras éste se mordía el labio inferior, aguantando el dolor que le provocaba.

"No sabía que fuerais tan buenos en baloncesto, ¿jugáis en el mismo equipo?"

"No, él es mi mayor contrincante. Logramos ganarlo a duras penas en el último partido, pero está por encima de mi en muchos sentidos… He jugado contra él miles de tardes desde entonces, y no he logrado ganarlo ni una sola vez," Kagami sonrió desafiante a la pared de enfrente, recordando las tardes que jugaba con el peliazul, "Es realmente impresionante,"

"¿Por las tardes? ¿No tienes una novia o… algo así?," aventuró Shura un poco nerviosa.

"¿Hah? No, claro que no," respondió un tanto divertido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nada le dolía, Shura había dejado de apretar el hielo contra su cabeza, "¿Está todo bie–," los labios de la chica se posaron sin previo aviso sobre los suyos, pudo sentir el calor que desprendían y un leve sabor a limón. Kagami estaba tan sorprendido que no movió ni un músculo, pero al final logró deslizarse ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando a la chica a los ojos a una corta distancia. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y tenía un brillo extraño en ellos. Justo cuando el pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, la puerta se abrió.

"¡Yo! Los chavales ya están en las duchas," Aomine entró en la enfermería justo cuando Shura se alejaba del chico. Levantó una ceja, _¿ha sido mi imaginación o…? Nah, imposible, _"¿Qué tal está tu cabeza hueca?"

"Yo tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas, durante la cena os explico todo," Shura salió casi corriendo de la habitación, haciendo que Aomine se tuviera que girar un poco.

"¿Y a esa qué le pasa?"

"Ah… nada," Kagami esquivó el tema totalmente, aún un poco en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, "¿Cómo están tus codos?"

"¿Mis codos?," el peliazul dobló los brazos y se miró, "Oh, están sangrando", dijo impasible, _Ni me había dado cuenta…_

"Es normal, has parado una caída con ellos. En fin, siéntate, no es que me haga gracia, pero alguien tiene que curarte eso."

"¿Ah? ¿Y yo no tengo la opción de la enfermera sexy?"

"Oh, vaya, no recordaba lo imbécil que eras, hazlo tú mismo entonces, yo ya me voy," dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

"Eh, Kagami," lo llamó Aomine. El jugador de Seirin se giró, miró al moreno y suspiró profundamente. El peliazul había adoptado una mirada un poco sumisa, como pidiendo disculpas y su atención, no podía dejarlo ahí sin más.

"Ahhh, está bien," se resignó buscando algodón y agua oxigenada, "Pero aplícate el cuento la próxima vez."

"¿Hah?," Aomine le miraba con incertidumbre, _¿qué me aplique el cuento?_, entonces vio una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca de Kagami.

"Me refiero a algo como… 'el único que puede curarme, soy yo mismo'," añadió mientras se reía a carcajadas mirándolo divertido. Aomine frunció el ceño, molesto.

"Vale, vale, supongo que me lo merez– ¡AH!," Kagami había apretado el algodón impregnado sin ningún miramiento, "¡Pero qué bestia eres!"

"Deja de quejarte, Aomine," dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa graciosa. Aomine cambió su rostro a uno más suave y le observó mientras hacía su labor.

"Estás disfrutando, ¿no?"

"¿Tanto se nota?," Aomine sonrió de nuevo, _Este tipo…_, pensó. Realmente se divertía con el pelirrojo, ya no sólo en la cancha, sino también fuera de ella. Podría decirse que podía ser él mismo cuando estaba con él, _¿En qué coño estoy pensando ahora? No es que nos llevemos bien, sólo lo tolero porque lo respeto como jugador_. El peliazul se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos, recordando la expresión en las caras de Kagami y Shura cuando entró a la enfermería, _¡Ah! ¿Acaso estarían esos dos cuando he entrado…?_

"¿Y bien?," inquirió de repente Aomine.

"Y bien, ¿qué?," respondió Kagami volviendo a su tono normal.

"¿Te gusta la chica?"

"¿Qué chica?," Kagami terminó de curar los codos del peliazul, y dejó las cosas en su sitio mientras éste se levantaba.

"¿Quién va a ser, idiota? Shura."

"Eh, ¿¡HAH!? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué iba a gustarme?," Kagami le miró entre avergonzado y furioso, pensando si habría visto algo y subiendo su tono de voz bastante.

"Ohh, esa reacción dice mucho," dijo el peliazul con tono inquisitivo mientras le pasaba el recién curado brazo por el hombro a un azorado Kagami.

"Claro que no me gusta, ya te lo he dicho," gritó el pelirrojo quitando el abrazo de Aomine y abriendo la puerta para largarse. Pero entonces el peliazul pegó la palma contra ésta, cerrándola de nuevo y acorralándolo contra ella. Kagami se giró para enfrentarlo, quedando encarados.

"Si no te gusta una chica como esa… ¿qué te gusta?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

"¿A mi? ¡Nada! Sólo me preguntaba… ¿No será que te va otra cosa?," susurró acercando su rostro al de Kagami.

"¿Eh? Jaja, ¿no será que eso es lo que te gustaría?," contraatacó el pelirrojo mirándolo ahora con una sonrisa de sorna. Aomine alejó su cara de nuevo y lo miró totalmente sorprendido.

"¿Hah? ¡Ni de coña!"

"Oh, si al final no voy a ser yo la nenaza… ¿ya estás huyendo?," Kagami estaba logrando cabrear al peliazul, y eso es algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

"¿Qué dices? Yo nunca huyo de nada," contestó Aomine. Relajó sus facciones y volvió a acercar su rostro al de Kagami, esta vez estaban a unos cinco centímetros de distancia. Entonces añadió en un susurro, "Aquí el único que no tiene huevos, eres tú," y tras decir esas palabras, vio el brillo en los ojos de Kagami. El brillo que aparece siempre que encuentra un contrincante fuerte. El brillo que tiene cada vez que juegan un uno contra uno. El brillo que indica que ha aceptado un desafío que piensa ganar.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, _Oe, oe… ¿esto es en serio?_. Kagami había avanzado esos cinco centímetros que los separaban hacía unos instantes, posando sus labios sobre los del moreno, que aún mantenía el brazo al lado de su cabeza. No hubo mayor contacto, pero de nuevo sintió ese calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Los labios de Kagami sabían a sal, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que ambos acababan de estar jugando bajo el sol, y tenían un ligero toque a, _¿limón?_, pensó el peliazul por un momento. Aomine no se separó, no pudo hacerlo ya que por un brevísimo instante –aunque él nunca lo admitiría– su cuerpo había estado tentado de llevar ese beso a algo más profundo. Menos mal que estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para no cometer esa soberbia locura.

El pelirrojo se separó de nuevo, quedando contra la puerta. Ambos se miraron unos segundos: Aomine, tan sorprendido que estaba sin habla, mirando a Kagami, y éste, asustado de lo que él mismo acababa de hacer. No sabían salir de esa situación. El moreno retiró el brazo lentamente y dio dos pasos atrás, aún en shock.

"Eso para que vuelvas a decir idioteces," dijo Kagami, arrastrando de nuevo sus palabras con sorna, "Y quita esa cara de gilipollas, tenemos que preparar el juego de esta noche," añadió mientras se giraba y salía de la enfermería.

Aomine seguía totalmente paralizado, _Qué… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?_, gritó internamente, intentando dar una explicación a los hechos. _No pensé que realmente fuera a hacerlo, sólo lo estaba vacilando, pero, espera Daiki, ese no es el problema, ¿acaso me ha gustado? Imposible…_, los pensamientos agolpaban su cabeza, pero sabía que no era bueno pensando en ese tipo de cosas,_ Nah, habrá sido la adrenalina del momento, seguramente lo olvidaremos en un par de días. Y como se lo cuente a alguien juro que lo mato con mis propias manos._

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kagami tenía una mano en la boca y todo el cuerpo tenso y estremecido, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y se había ruborizado. Aunque había logrado escapar de la situación como un '_fucker_', sabía que lo que había hecho trascendería, Aomine no era de los que dejaban ese tipo de cosas así, seguramente se vengaría de él. Pero en ese momento eso no era lo más importante. Lo más importante era interpretar sus propios sentimientos, ¿cómo era posible que el beso de Shura no le hubiera afectado lo más mínimo, –al igual que otros tantos besos que Alex le había dado– mientras que un solo pico a Aomine le había trastocado de esa manera?

Kagami apretó los ojos con fuerza, relajó los brazos y se fue directo a dar una ducha rápida de agua fría para calmar los instintos que empezaban a despertar en su cuerpo.


	4. Sin sexo y con saco

Pues ya estoy de vuelta… Esta vez he tardado un milenio en continuar, pero es que mi vida es muy caótica y nunca sé dónde estaré ni si tendré tiempo… por eso no me impuse un día de actualización. Ahora trabajo de lunes a domingo sin días libres hasta el 30 de agosto, así que escribiré lo que pueda por las noches -_-' Sorry.

Mi Beta no ha podido hacerle un último repaso, pero yo lo subo ya, que lleva escrito desde el jueves ;) Espero que os guste porque ya sabéis que es mi primer fic y puede que sea todo un poco raro.

Y encima me he dado cuenta de que cada uno de mis capítulos es más largo que el anterior… El próximo intentaré hacerlo algo más escueto o acabaré por escribir un libro xD

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

El agua caía sobre Kagami, el cual se encontraba en la ducha intentando relajarse y no pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde: primero le había besado Shura, a la cual tenía aprecio pero nada más, ni siquiera se iban a ver cuando el campamento acabara, o eso tenía en mente. Y después, él mismo había besado a Aomine. Sí, a Aomine Daiki, _Joder… ¿qué cojones se me pasó por la cabeza para cometer semejante estupidez?_, pensaba mientras se echaba el champú por la cabeza, con mucho cuidado de no hacerse más daño en la zona dolorida, _¿Cómo le voy a mirar ahora a la cara? Ahhhh_, Kagami estaba totalmente confundido, y para colmo hoy era la noche especial.

Un ruido le indicó que alguien había entrado en la habitación e imaginando quién sería su cuerpo se tensó al momento.

"Eh, Kagami, no te tardes mucho que yo también me tengo que duchar." La voz de Aomine resonó por debajo de la puerta, "¿O acaso estás empalmado pensando en mi?". Se notaba la sonrisa de Aomine en el tono de voz que usó.

"¡Como si eso fuera posible!," bramó Kagami con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas bajo el agua, "Ya termino, espera cinco minutos, pesado." El pelirrojo puso el agua un poco más fría y se aclaró, al salir cogió la toalla y se la puso a la cintura antes de salir a la habitación. Allí vio al peliazul tirado en la cama ojeando una revista, a la cual dejó de prestar atención para mirar de reojo a Kagami. "Ya puedes pasar. No sé a qué venía tanta prisa si aún queda media hora para ir a la noche esa," le indicó el jugador de Seirin, intentando que la conversación fuera como siempre.

Aomine no respondió, se limitó a cerrar la revista, bajar de la litera, coger otra toalla y meterse en el baño. Esta vez no se desnudó fuera como siempre hacía, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a su compañero. El sonido del agua cayendo volvió a oírse y Kagami se resignó a vestirse y esperar, _Como me imaginaba, las cosas no van a ser exactamente como antes_, pensaba para sí mientras se ponía una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos pantalones piratas marrones.

El peliazul tardó un poco más de lo normal en ducharse y Kagami aprovechó para tirarse en la cama, aún pensando en ese maldito beso y en por qué había hecho eso, pero como siempre, acabó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por actuar antes de pensar.

Aomine salió de la ducha, se vistió, y sin mediar palabra ambos fueron donde habían quedado con Shura, _Joder, Shura, ya me había olvidado de eso… ¿cómo se supone que debo actuar ahora con ella?_ La verdad es que estaba siendo un día complicado para el pelirrojo.

Cuando llegaron al patio del albergue, donde siempre hacían las reuniones con los niños, ya estaban Shura y el resto de monitores listos para hacer la actividad, los cuales se marcharon a sus respectivas posiciones.

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Estáis listos?," preguntó la chica animada.

"Qué remedio nos queda… ¿a qué idiotez tenemos que dedicarnos esta noche?," respondió Aomine, tan borde como de costumbre.

"Jaja, se te ve con energía, Aomine-kun," le replicó sonriente. Entonces puso una expresión más avergonzada y bajó el tono cuando añadió, "Por cierto, Taiga-kun, ¿cómo va tu cabeza? ¿Todo bien?"

"Ah… sí, sí. Ya apenas lo noto… Por cierto, gracias por curarme y eso," contestó el pelirrojo un tanto azorado pasándose la mano por el cabello.

"No ha sido nada, hombre, ya sabes que estoy para lo que necesites," respondió Shura bajando la vista y con los colores ya claramente marcados en las mejillas.

"Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no? Parecéis una pareja de enamorados," resopló el peliazul, empezando a cabrearse un poco con la situación, "En este ambiente yo no puedo trabajar bien."

"Aomine, no creo que precisamente a ti te importe mucho no poder trabajar," le contestó Kagami, poniéndose un poco rojo por culpa del comentario.

"Bueno chicos, voy a explicaros la actividad, que se nos hace tarde," atajó Shura para evitar más momentos incómodos, "Ahora les explicaremos la dinámica a los niños, pero básicamente deben ponerse en grupos e ir por el campo en busca de los monitores, o sea, nosotros. Una vez que nos encuentren deberán pasar una prueba para poder seguir adelante. Simple, ¿no?"

"Está bien, ¿dónde debemos colocarnos cada uno de nosotros?," preguntó Aomine.

"A vosotros os hemos colocado en el final, de modo que estaréis juntos en la colina del bosque. Allí hay un camino entre los árboles, que da a una explanada final. Os colocaréis en ese camino, esperando a que suban los chicos, les haréis la última prueba y cuando la superen deberán esperar en la pradera donde hemos instalado tiendas de campaña para que duerman. Esa es la sorpresa que les espera: pasar la noche al aire libre bajo las estrellas." Shura finalizó radiante de emoción mientras miraba al jugador de Seirin con el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Qué? ¿Tenemos que esperar juntos?," Kagami no tenía ninguna gana de pasar la noche en un silencio incómodo, "¿No podemos estar cada uno por nuestra cuenta?," miró a Shura con ojos suplicantes.

"Ya se ha decidido, lo siento, Taiga-kun…," su mirada denotaba que si lo hubiera sabido antes no los hubiera colocado juntos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kagami miró al peliazul, el cual le estaba devolviendo la mirada con una cara bastante difícil de leer, _¿Qué coño se le estará pasando ahora a este por la cabeza?_ No es que le preocupara cómo se sentía Aomine, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver su cara sin el ceño fruncido y el aura de mala hostia. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Está bien. Vamos, Aomine." Kagami se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo al camino que subía a la zona que se les había asignado. El moreno le siguió sin rechistar, lo cual no era para nada común.

Cuando subían la cuesta de la colina, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo del todo, _Ya casi es de noche… más o menos en media hora comenzarán la actividad_. Sólo se oían algunos pájaros, el sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento y las pisadas de los jóvenes. Kagami empezaba a encontrarse incómodo con el silencio por parte del peliazul, pero no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación apropiado para esa situación, _Quizás debería decirle que haga como que __aquello__ nunca ocurrió…_, en ese momento la imagen del rostro de Aomine a cinco centímetros del suyo y el tacto de sus labios al hacer contacto con los suyos le vino a la mente, haciendo que se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza para evitar que su compañero lo viera de esa guisa, _Maldita sea… ¿por qué tengo que ponerme así al recordar eso?_

Mientras Kagami divagaba sobre sus cosas, Aomine le seguía a cierta distancia, mirando en todo momento su espalda con esa expresión tan poco… '_Aominesca_' y en un completo silencio. Tras lo que al jugador de Seirin le pareció una eternidad, llegaron al punto acordado.

"Bueno, es aquí," sentenció Kagami con un deje de alivio por poder hablar de algo, "¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos contra esos árboles a esperar la hora? Y deberíamos pensar qué les vamos a mandar, Shura me dio algunas ideas el otro día."

"Como veas," respondió Aomine mientras buscaba un árbol digno de su descanso. El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de odio por tan escueta respuesta, _Eh, estoy haciendo todo lo posible aquí, ¿qué tal un poco de colaboración?_, pensó mientras se sentaba a los pies de un árbol de tronco ancho. El peliazul se acercó y se sentó al lado, aún sin mediar palabra.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, no se dijeron nada, no se movieron nada. La noche cayó rápidamente y el frío empezó a hacerse un hueco en el ambiente, _Lo que me faltaba, que justo esta noche haga un frío de cojones. Y para colmo Aomine sigue sin decir nada con esa cara de 'paso de todo'_. El pelirrojo empezaba a impacientarse, cosa que el moreno no pasó desapercibida. En ese momento oyeron unas pisadas y ambos se levantaron para ver si era el primer grupo de niños a los que debían hacer la prueba, pero no fue a unos asustados niños lo que vieron, sino a Shura.

"Tsk, sólo es Shura, estará haciendo ronda. Al fin y al cabo es la coordinadora de todos, ¿no?," musitó el peliazul con desgana.

"Sí… eso parece."

"Vamos a ver qué quiere." El moreno comenzó a andar hacia la chica, pero Kagami no tenía muchas ganas de hablarla ya que aún recordaba lo que pasó en la enfermería y no le apetecía estar con ella en ese momento. Agarró la muñeca de Aomine mientras éste giraba para encaminarse hacia la chica y le miró muy serio.

"Déjalo, no creo que necesite nada."

"¿Hah? Pero si ha subido será por algo."

"Sólo estará dando una vuelta para ver si está todo correcto, no te preocupes," replicó haciendo un poco de fuerza para echar al peliazul hacia atrás.

"¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Kagami? Antes tan amiguitos y ahora no quieres ni hablar con ella… Pues yo sí que quiero, fíjate por dónde." Aomine se estaba empezando a cabrear, a él nadie le decía lo que debía o no hacer y mucho menos le agarraban para impedirle algo, "¡Eh! Shu–," intentó gritar, pero el pelirrojo tuvo suficientes reflejos para taparle la boca con la mano y tirar de él hacia el árbol en el que hace un momento habían estado sentados.

"Aomine, por favor, ¡cállate!," le susurró con vehemencia al moreno, pero si algo tenía claro sobre ese peliazul, era que no se dejaba doblegar lo más mínimo por nadie.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, Kagami intentando no hacer ruido mientras sujetaba a su compañero y Aomine intentando zafarse de él para llamar la atención de Shura. En ese momento, el jugador de Seirin vio de reojo cómo la chica se percataba del ruido e intentaba forzar la vista hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Eso le puso más nervioso ya que si les encontraba en ese momento seguramente Aomine se vengaría de él diciéndola que no quería verla, y eso sólo podría complicar las cosas.

En la fogosidad del forcejeo sólo se le ocurrió una manera de callar a ese maldito y molesto moreno, _Joder, no me queda de otra_, pensó decidido. Le agarró por ambas muñecas a la velocidad de la luz, lo empujó contra el árbol y lo besó bajo las frondosas ramas en la oscuridad del bosque. Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de par en par mientras que los de Kagami se cerraban con fuerza, _Joder, joder, otra vez no_. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se calentó de golpe a pesar del frío de la noche. De nuevo sólo podía oírse el sonido de los árboles y los animales nocturnos.

Cuando Kagami consideró que Shura ya se habría marchado, se separó del peliazul y abrió los ojos. Aomine los tenía cerrados, pero al notar la ausencia de los labios contrarios los abrió y ambos se miraron directamente. El tiempo se congeló. Kagami notaba sus mejillas arder, aunque no tanto como la primera vez que se habían besado, ya que esta vez estaba más pendiente de Shura que de otra cosa, _Ahh, ha vuelto a pasar, nos hemos 'besado' otra vez. Joder, debo estar loco_. Aomine lo seguía mirando fijamente, con esa expresión mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad y… ¿lujuria?, _No, eso es imposible_. Entonces el moreno bajó la vista, y Kagami la siguió con su mirada: sus manos todavía estaban sujetando las muñecas de Aomine, aunque el agarre había perdido la fuerza inicial, pues el cometido principal de lo que Kagami acababa de hacer no era otro sino acallar al moreno.

Rápidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelirrojo soltó las muñecas del jugador de Tõõ y miró a un lado, buscando a Shura.

"Ah, ya se ha ido," dijo fingiendo tranquilidad e indiferencia por lo que acababa de pasar, "Aomine, yo… Bueno, es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de que te callaras y…," las palabras se atropellaban en su boca y Aomine lo seguía mirando tal cual, no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que el otro lo soltara, _Joder, ha sido demasiado para él, quizás no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra, y no lo juzgo por ello_. Kagami estaba asustado. Asustado porque quizás hubiera perdido un amigo. ¿Amigo? No, ellos nunca habían sido tal cosa, más bien había perdido un rival; el mejor que tenía. "Bueno, voy al camino a esperar al primer grupo," dijo buscando una excusa para alejarse de esa mirada profunda e incomprensible para él.

Justo cuando giró y suspiró aliviado por poder dejar de mirar esos azulados ojos penetrantes, notó cómo algo lo sujetaba por la muñeca, haciéndole volver a encarar al peliazul.

"Kagami…," musitó Aomine, con una voz ronca pero suave. El pelirrojo nunca le había oído poner ese tono, pero sabía que seguramente le diría que no se volviera a acercar a él.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se oyeron unos gritos en la ladera y Kagami aprovechó para zanjar la conversación por el momento.

"Son los chavales. Vamos, Aomine," dijo con voz alegre.

"Joder," fue toda la respuesta.

En unos minutos ya estaban riendo con los niños ya que la prueba que tenían que hacer era muy divertida. Kagami evitaba todo lo posible al peliazul, y éste lo notaba pero no hacía nada por evitarlo. En el último grupo que llegó, uno de los chicos no se encontraba muy bien y Aomine se ofreció a llevarle antes de tiempo a la zona donde dormirían.

"Vamos, lento, sube a mi espalda," dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas para que el chico pudiera agarrarse a su cuello, "Kagami, me lo llevo allí. Te esperamos cuando acabes con este grupo," dijo, y se alejó diciéndole al niño algo sobre que no se preocupara por los lobos, que les daría una paliza si se acercaban a él, _Así que también puede ser dulce, ¿eh?_, pensó Kagami al escuchar ese comentario, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

.

* * *

.

Mientras Aomine cargaba al chico hacia la explanada, rememoró el día tan caótico que había tenido, se estaba volviendo loco, _Joder, se me ha ido la cabeza_.

Cuando Kagami había salido de la ducha esa tarde y lo miró semidesnudo, su cuerpo entero reaccionó. Notó una punzada en la parte baja de su cuerpo y decidió meterse cuanto antes en el baño, no era plan que su compañero lo viera con una erección en ciernes.

Ya en la ducha se había metido con agua templada para intentar calmarse, pero por algún motivo su cabeza no dejaba de recordar las expresión de Kagami después de besarse, y eso no hacía sino aumentar el calor de su cuerpo y, por lo tanto, su erección. Al final no le quedó otra que comenzar a masturbarse. Comenzó pensando en las fotos de su querida Mai-chan, pero su cabeza seguía emperrada en recordar otra expresión. Cuánto más insistía él en recordar los pechos que tanto le gustaban, más difícil se le hacía correrse, así que viendo que tardaba demasiado y que el pelirrojo acabaría por molestarse, se dejó llevar y recomenzó de forma suave el vaivén con su mano mientras rememoraba lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato en la enfermería. El agua le caía templada, su cuerpo ardía, y el recuerdo aún estaba vívido, de modo que cinco minutos le bastaron para terminar. Puso el agua fría, se terminó de duchar y se puso a pensar en que algo no estaba bien con él.

"Si, definitivamente, algo no está bien conmigo," suspiró mientras caminaba.

"¿Qué has dicho?," preguntó el chaval a su espalda, _Ah, lo había olvidado_.

"Nada, nada, estaba hablando solo," contestó con una ligera sonrisa que tranquilizó al chico, que se la devolvió contento.

Aomine continuó divagando, _Y ahora esto. Cuando ya estaba yo lo suficientemente confundido, va ese idiota y me vuelve a besar, y encima para pasar de la tipa esa_. El peliazul comenzó a cabrearse. Sabía que todo había sido un cúmulo de sucesos extraños, _Igual ese Bakagami se está enamorando de mí_, pensó divertido, _Si yo fuera él, también me enamoraría de mí… _. Los labios de Aomine se curvaron conformando una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando llegó a la explanada, ya estaban preparando la cena y los chicos gritaban emocionados por poder dormir en la calle. Se habían colocado tiendas y sacos dentro para todos.

"Ah, hola Aomine, ¿qué pasa?," le preguntó Shura de repente, pillándolo desprevenido.

"Nada, este mocoso se encontraba un poco mal y me lo he traído antes"

"Ya veo… lo llevaré con Takeuchi, tiene el título de enfermero," y dicho esto cogió al niño y se lo llevó en brazos con otro de los monitores. Al poco rato volvió para hablar con el peliazul, "Las tiendas están distribuidas como las habitaciones, puedes ir yendo a la tuya, hemos llevado las mochilas que dejasteis preparadas para pasar la noche." El moreno cambió por un momento su cara de aburrimiento por una de sorpresa.

"¿Tengo que dormir en una de esas tiendecitas con el idiota de Kagami?," preguntó un tanto cabreado.

"Sí, Taiga-kun y tú estáis en la misma habitación, así que os toca la misma tienda… No hemos querido mezclarnos," justo cuando Aomine se disponía a reclamar, llegó el último grupo junto con el pelirrojo.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!," animó Kagami, "Id al centro donde están todos en la fogata, que pronto vamos a cenar," añadió mientras todos salían pitando con sus compañeros.

La noche pasó tranquila, ni Aomine ni Kagami se dirigieron la palabra y todos cenaron, cantaron y jugaron a juegos alrededor de la lumbre. Más tarde se tiraron en la hierba a ver las estrellas mientras uno de los monitores les explicaba las constelaciones. Ese fue un momento de respiro para ambos ya que, al fin y al cabo, había sido un día muy intenso para ellos.

Aomine suspiró y se relajó, nunca se había fijado en la cantidad de estrellas que se podían ver en el cielo, _Satsuki tiene razón, soy un idiota para algunas cosas_, sonrió mientras se reía mentalmente. Giró la cabeza para ver a Kagami unos metros más a su izquierda, estaba tumbado y completamente relajado, con un brillo en los ojos mientras observaba el firmamento. En ese momento el pelirrojo giró la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante el resto de la explicación, hasta que Shura dijo que era hora de que todos se acostaran y tuvieron que levantarse para indicar a los chicos dónde dormir.

Cuando todos estuvieron acostados, los monitores se reunieron en el fuego para hablar un rato y vigilar que nadie saliera a la calle. Pasadas un par de horas se fueron marchando a sus tiendas, y Kagami hizo lo propio.

"Bueno, yo me voy a retirar," dijo el pelirrojo, "Buenas noches." Se alejó hacia su tienda y se metió dentro.

Aomine había dejado de escuchar las conversaciones desde que el pelirrojo se había ido. Por alguna extraña razón tenía muchas ganas de ir a la tienda, pero sabía que con la confusión que tenía encima, podía liarla haciendo algo que no debía hacer, _Tampoco puedo quedarme a dormir en la puta calle_.

"Ya es hora de que me pire también," dijo a modo de despido al resto de los monitores.

"Buenas noches, Aomine-kun," contestaron los demás.

Según se acercaba a la tienda se iba poniendo más nervioso, y eso significaba que se estaba cabreando ya que esa era su forma de ser: cuando algo le afectaba por motivos desconocidos la tomaba con todo el mundo y se cabreaba interiormente consigo mismo. Abrió la cremallera y entró dentro.

"Kagami, ¿estás dormido?," susurró. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que supuso que sí lo estaba, _Menos mal, así no habrá problemas_. Al momento de que ese pensamiento le cruzara por la mente, Aomine se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no sentía que controlara la situación, cosa que no ocurría desde que Seirin le ganó.

Desde que su personalidad cambió drásticamente en sus últimos años en Teiko, siempre había llevado las riendas de todo. Sabía lo que quería y cuándo lo quería, y nunca le afectaba lo que los demás hicieran o pensaran; pero en ese momento, se sentía ligeramente perdido, y no le gustaba nada. Decidió pensar en ello más adelante.

Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose en bóxers, y se acercó a lo que parecía una cama, "¿Eh? ¿No teníamos sacos?," dijo en un tono un poco más alto. Kagami se revolvió y se incorporó.

"Ah, Aomine. Ya has venido," murmuró medio dormido frotándose el ojo derecho con la mano. Enfocó al moreno y al ver la cara con la que miraba la cama improvisada añadió, "Es que los sacos que nos han dejado son demasiado pequeños… si no entro yo, mejor no hablemos de ti. Así que he pensado que lo mejor era abrir los dos y usar uno de colchón y otro de manta," explicó Kagami, "Si no te gusta puedes dormir en la calle. No pienso moverme con lo que me ha costado montar esto," añadió poniéndose a la defensiva ante el silencio del peliazul.

"Ahhh…," murmuró de mala leche Aomine, _¿Ya qué más da?_, "Está bien," cedió de mala gana.

"Vale."

"Vale."

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

"Entonces, hasta mañana, Aomine," dijo el pelirrojo antes de volver a tumbarse y acomodarse dando la espalda al moreno.

"Sí…"

El peliazul levantó la 'manta' para acostarse, y se dio cuenta de que para su desgracia Kagami también dormía en bóxers, _Tsk, ya podría usar pijama_, gruñó para sí. Se metió a su lado e intentó taparse, pero el saco era demasiado estrecho, de modo que se acercó al pelirrojo todo lo posible pero sin llegar a tocarle, y aún así no se podía cubrir del todo.

"Tsk," tiró un poco para taparse, haciendo que Kagami se destapara, "Mucho mejor."

"Eh, no te lleves todo el saco." Su compañero tiró de nuevo, y el moreno volvió a quedarse a la intemperie.

"Bakagami, no me llega esa mierda si te la quedas toda para ti."

"¿Toda para mi? ¡Si estoy al límite!"

"Joder, ya nos podrían haber dado uno un poco más ancho."

"Apáñate como puedas."

"¿¡Hah?! Lo dice el que está todo tapadito. Déjame a mi la manta y apáñate tú," increpó Aomine.

"Yo he llegado antes."

"Como si naciste aquí, no tiene nada que ver."

Ambos comenzaron a tirar del saco hasta que finalmente cedió el pelirrojo.

"Está bien, tápate tú y yo me apaño. Joder."

"Así me gusta: servicial." El peliazul se volvió a acomodar, pero no tenía sueño, la discusión le había despertado del todo. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Poco después notó una piel cálida contra su espalda. Kagami y él estaban con las espaldas totalmente unidas, _Joder, qué caliente está este tío siempre_. Su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar la temperatura y sus instintos le instaban a darse la vuelta y atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, pero sabía que eso era una locura.

Aomine era un chico de impulsos, pero en ese momento su razón todavía superaba a sus instintos, de forma que volvió a cerrar los ojos y con dificultad al cabo de un rato se durmió.

Unas horas más tarde se despertó, asfixiado de calor. No se veía mucho, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por la tienda. Notó un brazo por encima de su pecho, y miró hacia la izquierda. Kagami yacía a su lado, mientras dormía le había tirado todo el saco encima y para colmo lo había abrazado, "Tsk, ¿para eso hemos peleado por el puto saco?," murmuró Aomine para sí. Estaba pasando mucho calor, pero le gustaba la sensación de estar tan cerca de esa estufa viviente llamada Kagami, así que se quitó el saco de encima, dejándolo en los pies con alguna esquina entre sus piernas.

El simple calor corporal que desprendía el ala-pívot de Seirin servía para calentarles a ambos. Aomine se durmió enseguida.

Cuando la luz empezó a entrar en la tienda, fue Kagami el que se despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro del moreno, pero no el que tiene siempre, sino uno relajado, sereno, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

Nunca lo había visto así. Entonces notó cómo el brazo del jugador de Tõõ se perdía debajo de la almohada, bajo su nuca; y cómo el otro reposaba sobre su abdomen ya que el peliazul estaba de lado, y encima ambos estaban en bóxers. Kagami se notó calentar, su respiración se volvió tan forzada que pensaba que lo despertaría, de modo que intentó largarse de ahí lo antes posible.

Comenzó a apartar el brazo que le rodeaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin despertarlo.

"Mmmmhhh," murmuró Aomine, dormido, "No te muevas."

Kagami supuso que seguiría soñando. Al final logró desembarazarse del brazo e incorporarse, pero ese movimiento acabó por despertarlo.

"Ahhh, ¿por qué tanto ruido?," Aomine abrió los ojos, desorientado, "¿Kagami?"

"Ey, Aomine," respondió sereno, "Anda, levanta y vamos a desayunar, dentro de poco habrá que despertar a la chiquillería," le dijo Kagami suavemente.

"Tsk, qué pereza, duérmete."

"Bueno, en realidad no sé qué hora es… Shura dijo que nos avisaría a las ocho para despertar a los niños a las nueve." Antes de que acabara la frase Aomine ya estaba con el móvil en la mano.

"Joder. Maldito Bakagami."

"¿Y ahora eso a qué viene?"

"Son las seis y media de la mañana," refunfuñó indignado, "¿Acaso nunca te han enseñado que el sol sale muy temprano?"

"¿Sólo son las seis y media?," dijo impresionado.

"Eres un desastre." Aomine le miró un momento, tenía el cuerpo muy trabajado y ligeramente sudado por el calor que hacía en la tienda, "Anda, vuelve a tumbarte, te estoy usando de estufa."

"¿¡EH?!," Kagami le miró un poco asustado.

"Tranquilo, no te voy a morder ni nada parecido… Eso te lo dejo a ti."

La cara de Kagami tornó roja. Aún no había amanecido aunque ya hubiera luz, y no era plan de salir a esas horas por ahí, no le quedaba otra que quedarse a escuchar cómo Aomine le metía indirectas sobre lo que había hecho.

"Joder…" murmuró mientras se tumbaba de nuevo, esta vez un poco alejado del moreno.

Aomine lo miró curioso, _Jajaja, ¿ahora le entra la vergüenza? Pues se va a enterar_, "¿No te acabo de decir que te estoy usando de estufa? Acércate más, capullo."

"¿Y por qué no coges el saco?," contestó Kagami con las mejillas rojas.

"Porque esa cosa me da demasiado calor."

"Pues te jodes," respondió tajante el pelirrojo. Aomine puso su típica sonrisa ladeada y contestó,

"Yo creo que me lo debes, ¿no? Bueno, después de lo de anoche, ya sabes, lo del be–"

"¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Está bien!" La sonrisa de Aomine aumentó mientras Kagami se acercaba a él, quedando como antes: el pelirrojo hacia arriba con el brazo derecho contra el moreno, y éste de lado.

El más alto al sentirlo tan cerca tenía cada vez más ganas de lanzarse contra él, y aunque sabía que eso era una locura y que seguramente sólo le traería problemas y quizás una buena hostia, decidió arriesgarse porque siempre se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y no le había ido tan mal. Sonrió, decidido, _Y ahora, a matar_. Se incorporó sobre el codo izquierdo para acercar su rostro al de Kagami, que ya había cerrado los ojos en un intento de relajación interna que no había logrado hasta el momento. Entonces lo besó, despacio, suavemente, tanto que el pelirrojo no se percató de lo que ocurría en un principio hasta que abrió los ojos. Ambos sentían los labios contrarios tibios y húmedos.

En ese momento Kagami reaccionó e intentó zafarse del moreno. Se retorció, intento escapar, pero al estar debajo del peliazul estaba completamente doblegado, a su merced. Visto que no tenía escapatoria pensó 'de perdidos, al río' y se dejó hacer. El ala-pívot de Seirin separó los labios voluntariamente y presionó más su cuerpo contra el peliazul, que se sorprendió bastante de la nueva reacción del pelirrojo. Ambos profundizaron el beso. No era agresivo, simplemente se tentaban con la lengua, intentando saber qué buscaba el contrario. El pelirrojo alzó su mano hasta pasarla por los sorpresivamente suaves cabellos azules, haciendo que éste perdiera un poco más la compostura y le besara con más pasión. Sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar, por arriba, por abajo, inspeccionando cada recoveco como si quisieran memorizar cada sensación nueva que experimentaban. Aguantaron así todo lo que pudieron, ninguno quería retroceder, pero la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

Aomine miró desde arriba al pelirrojo. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, el corazón del Kagami latía a mil por hora y los ojos de Aomine lucían con un brillo de lo más lujurioso. Entonces el más bajo retiró lentamente la mano del pelo de su compañero, estando aún bastante anonadado de sus propios actos y haciendo que el moreno volviera a su posición inicial, intentando relajarse.

El peliazul cerró los ojos, colocó la palma de su mano izquierda bajo su cabeza, tras la almohada y el brazo derecho agarrando al pelirrojo, tal y como se habían despertado, _Joder, he tenido que alejarme para que no notara que me he empalmado_, pensó, alterado, _Pero… Joder, eso estaba yendo muy bien, ¿no?_ Se quedó pensativo por un momento, viendo el perfil del pecho del pelirrojo subir y bajar con la poca luz que entraba, _¡A la mierda!_ Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de comenzar a mover ligeramente sus dedos sobre el abdomen de Kagami, primero de forma casi imperceptible, después un poco más notoriamente.

Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar los costados del pelirrojo, subiendo y bajando a forma de caricias; subiendo hasta sus pectorales y repasando deliberadamente el contorno de los pezones con el dedo. La respiración del jugador de Seirin comenzó a volverse más irregular y Aomine lo notó, _Parece que esto va bien… Además, si no quisiera que siguiera ya me habría llevado un buen puñetazo en la cara, ¿no?_, pensó para sí mismo mientras notaba su erección volver a la vida, _Joder, ¿sólo con esto? ¿qué me pasa?_. Volvió a centrarse en bajar la mano hasta la goma de los bóxers del pelirrojo, enterrando tres dedos por debajo, tentando a la libido de su compañero. Justo antes de volver a subir la mano para acariciar su tripa, notó como algo hacía tensión en los bajos de Kagami y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Decidió entonces aventurarse a mirarlo a la cara y se encontró con que yacía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones que Aomine le estaba brindando. El moreno enarcó una ceja. No es que le molestara, pero él no era de los que trabajaban gratis, así que bajó la mano una vez más, rozando por fuera todo lo largo del miembro de Kagami ya casi erecto, cosa que hizo que el jugador de Seirin apretara la mandíbula para no alterar más su respiración, _Si quieres más, ven a por mí_, pensó divertido Aomine mientras se separaba un poco del pelirrojo y se tumbaba de nuevo de forma normal a su lado.

Abrió un de sus azulados ojos para ver la expresión de Kagami y con dificultad logró aguantarse la risa. El pobre chico no podría estar más tenso: con los brazos estirados, la cabeza mirando al techo con las mejillas completamente rojas, la respiración agitada y los labios apretados, _Ahhh, esto de molestarlo mola demasiado_, pensó el peliazul.

Se hizo un silencio que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. La tensión sexual no resuelta era demasiado grande para que ninguno pudiera aguantarla, la pregunta era: ¿cuál de los dos dejaría primero de lado su orgullo para poder saciarla? Exacto, igual que en baloncesto realizaban enfrentamientos mentales con miles de posibles variaciones de sus jugadas, lo que ahí ocurría ahora mismo era una lucha por ver quién dominaba la situación.

"Joder," murmuró al final Kagami, que se giró hacia Aomine y se le quedó mirando. El peliazul notó el movimiento y abrió los ojos. Se miraron.

Unos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano. Te podías perder en ellos.

Unos ojos carmesí tan intensos como el fuego. Te podían hipnotizar.

Enfado. Una pregunta silenciosa. Más enfado. Resignación. Aceptación. Una sonrisa ladeada. Tensión. Lujuria y… un solo movimiento idéntico al unísono.

Aomine aún sonreía cuando ambos se lanzaron para comerse la boca. Esta vez sí hubo agresividad debida al exceso de pasión. Aomine lo besó con todo lo que tenía, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior para después atacarlo en cuanto el pelirrojo intentaba llevar la iniciativa. No es que fuera precisamente un amateur en eso de besar bien, y lo sabía. Kagami por su parte intentaba seguirle el ritmo, sin mucho éxito; notar las manos del moreno recorriéndole todo el cuerpo no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Una de las manos del peliazul paró en la cadera de Kagami, mientras la otra se adhería a su nuca para atraerlo más hacia sí. Lentamente bajó un poco el bóxer del más bajo mientras le mordía el labio para a continuación bajar a su cuello y comenzar a morderlo y besarlo, recorriendo todo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde mordió ligeramente más fuerte robando un suspiro mezcla de queja y placer por parte del tigre.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?," susurró Aomine de forma ronca y pausada en su oído, cosa que quedó más sensual de lo que cabría imaginar.

Esa simple frase bastó para encender a Kagami, que le empujó para dejarlo por completo bajo su cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo comenzó a besar de nuevo mientras movía sus caderas para que sus erecciones rozaran entre ellas. Ambos estaban más cachondos de lo que querían aceptar. La mano del moreno bajó por toda la espalda del tigre hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales rodeó para acariciar su miembro al ritmo del movimiento de caderas del pelirrojo. Comenzó a retirar el bóxer liberando la erección mientras Kagami le besaba el cuello apasionadamente, perdiendo ya toda vergüenza debido al nuevo contacto.

Aomine cerró los ojos un momento y disfrutó de la sensación. No sabía lo que sentía, ni lo que quería, ni por qué le pasaba lo que le pasaba o por qué hacía lo que estaba haciendo; pero sí sabía que con ese pelirrojo escandaloso se sentía a gusto, y no iba a desperdiciar ese momento. Después del campamento seguramente volverían a no verse apenas.

.

* * *

.

Kagami no estaba en sus cabales, ¿cómo cojones había podido acabar así? La primera vez que Aomine le había besado él sólo había podido pensar en cómo evitar la erección que amenazaba con despertar, _Cosas feas, cosas feas, perros, muchos perros, una jauría de perros…_ Y funcionó en cierta manera cuando el peliazul se volvió a recostar. Lo siguiente que recuerda es estar besándose apasionadamente, y acabar en la situación en la que estaban en ese momento: el moreno masturbándolo lentamente mientras él prácticamente le comía el cuello y la boca. Ya había perdido la cordura con Aomine, y ahora necesitaba más contacto, más pasión, sentir más cerca al peliazul.

Kagami levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía los ojos como si fuera a comérselo en ese mismo instante. Entonces se inclinó para volver a posicionarse a su lado y antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar volvió a besar a Aomine mientras éste reanudaba el movimiento. El pelirrojo le imitó, bajando el bóxer negro del peliazul y acariciando poco a poco su excitado miembro.

"…a-kun."

"…iga-kun!"

"¡TAIGA-KUN!"

El grito de Shura devolvió a ambos al mundo real. Abrieron los ojos y en el tiempo que Kagami se subía el bóxer y se tumbaba boca arriba, Aomine ya les estaba tapando con el saco, pero se había hecho un revoltijo y no lograba estirarlo,

"Joder, esta mierda de saco es una puta trampa mortal, debimos haberlo mandado al carajo," murmuró mientras con gran velocidad lo ponía sobre ellos, pero sólo logró cubrir sus cinturas para evitar que nadie viera lo que ahí había estado pasando. En ese momento entró la rubia a la tienda, mirándoles ensimismada. Kagami se dio cuenta del panorama: dos tíos en calzoncillos y muy juntos en una tienda en la que ahora mismo podría haber treinta grados fácilmente, _Oh, mierda_, fue lo único que atinó a pensar.

"Ah, nos hemos dormido… ¡Aomine!," gritó en la cara del peliazul, "Tenemos que levantarnos."

"Ahhh, no quiero, me has tenido despierto a las seis y media de la mañana," refunfuñó el moreno intentando disimular. Esas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo se pusiera aún más nervioso.

"Eso es porque me ha despertado el amanecer," se excusó ante Shura, "No vaya a ser que pienses cosas raras…," añadió, pero la chica parecía estar concentrada en memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de Kagami.

"Ah… S-sí, bueno, os espero fuera," tartamudeó, dándose la vuelta y saliendo.

"Joder, Ahomine, ahora pensará lo que no es."

"¿Y qué es lo que no es?"

"¿¡Hah?!"

"Nada, realmente eres Bakagami," dijo entre risas, "Mejor no le cuentes que me has besado."

"¡Aomine!"

"Varias veces."

"¡Cierra el pico!"

"Y me has tocado."

"¿Quieres dejarlo ya o te tengo que dar una hostia?," gritó cabreado mientras Aomine sólo se reía, _Esto es una jodida locura_. _¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Y encima casi nos caza Shura. ¡Estamos en un maldito campamento infantil! ¡Joder Taiga, en qué estás pensando! _El pelirrojo se desembarazó del saco al que ahora tanto odiaba y se levantó dispuesto a salir a la calle para ver si el aire fresco le hacía volver a ser una persona normal.

"Eh, Kagami," dijo Aomine tras él con un tono más serio.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¿Piensas salir así a la calle?"

"¿Así cómo?" El moreno bajó la mirada a su entrepierna con cara de circunstancia, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que seguía empalmado, "¡Joder!"

Kagami se vistió dentro de la tienda totalmente avergonzado, se relajó un poco e ignorando a su compañero salió a desayunar con el resto de monitores. Cinco minutos después Aomine lo siguió.

Horas más tarde ya estaban todos de vuelta en el campamento. Ese era el último día, y se notaba en los ánimos que todos estaban un poco tristes. El día lo pasaron ayudando a todos a hacer las maletas, despedirse, darse direcciones y demás cosas típicas de esos momentos.

Cuando el autobús con los niños partió, Aomine y Kagami se despidieron desde la acera, volvieron al albergue e hicieron lo propio con sus maletas. Al acabar se despidieron de los monitores y se marcharon a coger el autobús al pueblo. Antes de irse, el peliazul pudo ver cómo Shura le daba una hoja al pelirrojo y cómo ésta no le quitaba ojo de encima hasta que se perdieron de vista.

"¿Una carta de amor?," preguntó el peliazul.

"Su número de teléfono, idiota."

"Ya veo."

Esa fue toda la conversación hasta que llegaron de nuevo a Tokio y se bajaron en la estación. Cada uno debía coger un tren diferente.

"Bueno, yo voy por allí," dijo Kagami.

"Vale."

"Vale."

El pelirrojo giró rumbo a su andén, pero antes de bajar las escaleras que daban acceso, miró sobre su hombro para ver justo cómo Aomine en ese momento estiraba el brazo dándole la espalda a modo de despedida. Kagami sonrió y bajó.

Esa noche ambos chicos se acostaron rememorando el campamento, aunque no precisamente los juegos o el baloncesto.


	5. Sexo con sake

¡Primero quiero pedir perdón por mi tardanza! Muchas cosas y muchos líos, pero bueno, no tengo excusa. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Además a esta historia creo que sólo le quedan un par de capítulos teniendo en cuenta que este último tiene 8.100 palabras (18 hojas de Word a letra 12). Ya dije que no tengo mesura, xD

Sólo dos aclaraciones del capítulo: La primera es que al ser de España hay muchas expresiones y verbos que digo diferentes… intento hacerlo neutro, pero cualquier cosa que no entendáis, podéis preguntarme. Y lo segundo es que cuando lleguéis a la parte del móvil, decidí escribir abreviado y sin tildes porque en esa situación creo que dos jóvenes japoneses –y más esos dos– pasarían bastante de la ortografía en ese momento xD

Y dicho eso, ahí os dejo con mis locuras. Se agradecen críticas, consejos avisos… lo que sea, es mi primer fic y me cuesta bastante 'guiarlo' correctamente. ¡A leer! :D

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko solía ser una persona completamente inexpresiva y, en consecuencia, la gente tendía a pensar que pasaba de todo y que no se enteraba de muchas cosas cuando la realidad era completamente diferente. Al haber estado tantos años 'a la sombra' había adquirido cierta habilidad para percibir las emociones de los demás. Con sólo una mirada podía adivinar el estado de ánimo de una persona y con intercambiar unas pocas palabras podía saber si dicha persona tenía alguna preocupación. En momentos como el de ahora, Kuroko se alegraba de haber desarrollado una habilidad paralela a la ya conocida de 'jugador fantasma'.

Estaban en medio del primer entrenamiento de Seirin tras las vacaciones y Riko se estaba quedando a gusto con la dificultad, prácticamente había triplicado los ejercicios. Kuroko suspiró, se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su luz. No es que estuviera jugando mal… no podía explicarlo pero sentía que algo le preocupaba, de modo que se acercó al pelirrojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Kagami-kun," llamó desde abajo en un susurro, "¿podemos hablar un momento?"

"Ah, Kuroko…," respondió un poco alterado Kagami, "Claro, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Nada, sólo me preguntaba si estaba todo bien."

"¿A qué te refieres?," las cejas del pelirrojo subieron en un gesto de confusión, aún así, parecía un poco nervioso.

"Mmm… quiero decir, ¿ha pasado algo en el campamento? Tú no sueles entrenar tan descentrado como lo estás haciendo hoy, Kagami-kun." El ala-pívot puso una expresión de sorpresa, ¿cómo ese pequeño chico peliceleste podía leerlo tan fácilmente? Antes de que pudiera responder, el más bajo continuó hablando, "Vayamos después del entrenamiento al _MagiBurguer_, así podremos hablar con calma." Y dicho esto, dejó a un pasmado pelirrojo mirando cómo se alejaba.

El entrenamiento terminó una hora más tarde. Todos estaban cansadísimos pero muy motivados por poder volver a jugar con sus compañeros de equipo. Pronto se enfrentarían de nuevo a rivales difíciles.

Cuando Kagami salió del polideportivo, el jugador fantasma ya le estaba esperando en la entrada, "Vamos, pronto anochecerá," dijo pausadamente mirando al cielo y comenzando a caminar.

"Eh… sí."

Como de costumbre, Kagami había pedido una cantidad excesiva de hamburguesas mientras que Kuroko, por el contrario, sólo se pidió un batido de vainilla. El pelirrojo miraba al exterior intentando no pensar en nada, pero la mirada inquisitiva del peliceleste no le dejaba comer tranquilo.

"Maldita sea, Kuroko, ¿puedes dejar de analizarme con la mirada?"

"Cuando me expliques qué es lo que ocurre, Kagami-kun." Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Kagami parecía no estar seguro de si abrir la boca o seguir embobado, pero al final acabó cediendo.

"Ahhh, está bien," suspiró, "Digamos que… a ver cómo lo explico…," Kuroko se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo real por intentar explicarse correctamente, así que le dio un poco de tiempo –aunque no lo pareciera, era una persona bastante impaciente– y continuó bebiendo de su batido hasta que Kagami decidió continuar, "Hipotéticamente hablando, digamos que alguien por el cual no tenías ningún aprecio va y te acaba cayendo bien de la noche a la mañana"

"¿De la noche a la mañana?," miró Kuroko expectante pero con sus ojos impasibles, "¿No será en diez días, por casualidad?," el pelirrojo tragó de golpe, intentando evitar el rubor que amenazaba con poblar sus mejillas al sentirse tan fácilmente descubierto.

"Si, bueno, eh, en unos días."

"¿Y qué hay de malo en que alguien que te caía mal, ahora te caiga bien?," el jugador fantasma ya había atado cabos e intuía de quién podían estar hablando, "A mí me parece algo muy bueno, Kagami-kun."

"Ya… Bueno, ¿y si –siempre hablando hipotéticamente, claro– acabas llevando ese aprecio hacia algo un poco más… eh, grande?"

"Algo más… ¿grande?," Kuroko estaba empezando a no entender nada, _Maldita sea, podrías explicarte sin rodeos_, pensó para sí, "No entiendo, Kagami-kun. Podrías explicarte mejor, ¿por favor?"

Kagami miró a Kuroko, después bajo la vista a la hamburguesa que tenía en la mano y volvió a mirar a Kuroko.

"Da igual, tampoco es como si no pudiera dormir por eso," y dicho eso dio el tema por zanjado volviendo a atacar su tercera hamburguesa. El más bajo le continuó mirando, no estando satisfecho con esa explicación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, pero tendría que dejarlo para otro momento en el que su luz estuviera un poco más… receptiva.

"Al menos cuéntame cómo te fue en el campamento," exigió con intención de recabar más información.

"Ah, pues bien. Los chicos aprendían rápido y tenían mucha pasión por el baloncesto, los compañeros eran muy agradables y trabajadores, y convivir con…," hizo una pequeña pausa para poner cara de circunstancia, "…Aomine, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, sorprendentemente."

"Oh, eso es bueno, ¿os lleváis mejor?"

.

* * *

.

Kuroko llegó a casa bastante cansado. Después de merendar con Kagami, se había topado por casualidad con su antigua luz cerca de una cancha de baloncesto y había tenido lo que podría denominarse un _déjà vu_. Le preguntó por su convivencia con el pelirrojo y una vez acabó la conversación, podía afirmar categóricamente que sus dos luces eran a la vez muy diferentes, pero similares:

"_¿Cómo nos vamos a llevar mejor? ¡Si sólo piensa en él mismo! La habitación siempre estaba sucia, con todo por el suelo: su ropa sus revistas, incluso comida, ¡un auténtico desastre! Vamos, que es un maldito–_

_\+ acaparador. Como te digo, ese Bakagami siempre quería tener más espacio que yo. No dejaba de quejarse porque dejaba mis cosas por ahí y porque no ordenaba, ¿y si no me da la gana? Yo voy a mi bola, y ese–_

_idiota siempre quería llevar razón… Además, no dejaba de molestarme: que si dame un poco de tu comida, que si vamos a hacer esto de esta manera... quería controlarlo todo, ¡es un–_

_\+ pesado!. ¿Es que no puede dejar que cada uno haga las cosas a su manera? Siempre planeando todo con antelación… como si fuera mi madre, por no hablar de lo mucho que–_

_pasaba de todo… Es que no le importaba lo más mínimo bostezar a cualquier hora, mandar al carajo a los niños o incluso desaparecer en alguna actividad, ¡y para más inri el muy idiota va y se pone a–_

_\+ ligar! El muy desgraciado… comiendo delante de los pobres, porque la chica no es que estuviera como una tabla de planchar, precisamente... Y un día hasta le cacé mirando–_

– _ fatal a un pobre chaval, ¡parecía que se lo iba a comer con la mirada! ¿Es que no sabe tratar bien a nadie ese maldito Ahomine? ¡Ahhh, cómo me–_

_\+ desespera! No sé cómo podéis soportarlo en Seirin. Y encima, a ver quién le sopla al niño, porque para colmo de los colmos, es un jodido–_

– _cabezota. 'El gran Aomine no cede ante nada ni nadie'; será egocéntrico. En resumen, que no puede haber una persona en el mundo con la que–_

_\+ soporte menos estar, será imbécil el tío._

Y más o menos esa era la conversación que había tenido con sus luces… demasiado parecida, ¿no?, "_Ah, ¿qué voy a hacer con ellos?", _suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama, _Lo que está claro –aunque no lo quieran admitir– es que algo han mejorado_, pensó Kuroko, ya tramando un plan mental para solucionar su deferencia y antipatía mutua, _Sólo tengo que hacer que se toleren un poco más_, Y con eso en mente, se acostó esa noche el pequeño peliceleste.

.

* * *

.

Kagami estaba mosqueado. Acababan de tener una doble sesión de entrenamiento y aún así aún le quedaban fuerzas para seguir jugando, echaba de menos esas tardes de uno contra uno en el parque con el moreno, _Tsch, creo que me quedaré a hacer unos tiros_. La finalidad de seguir jugando no era otra que intentar evadir cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con cierto jugador. Sobretodo cualquier pensamiento extremadamente sexual.

"Entrenadora," llamó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa, Kagami?"

"¿Puedo quedarme a hacer unos tiros? Cerraré el gimnasio en cuanto termine, lo prometo… por favor."

"Mmm… está bien," respondió Riko dudosa. Kagami solía ser muy despistado para ciertas cosas, y más estos días atrás, desde que volvió del campamento. Quizás le venía bien pasar algo de tiempo solo, "Pero no te sobre-esfuerces con los saltos y comprueba que has cerrado bien al marcharte, no quiero ninguna queja de la dirección."

"Claro," contestó sonriente. Y dicho esto, comenzó a ensayar sus siempre penosos tiros de tres, frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez que el balón tocaba el hierro pero no atravesaba la red, _Maldita sea… ¿en qué fallo?_

"¡Nosotros nos vamos Kagami-kun! ¡No te olvides que las luces se apagan a las siete!," gritó la entrenadora desde la puerta.

"¡Sí, claro, a las siete ya habré terminado! Hasta luego."

Estuvo lanzando a canasta alrededor de media hora para después entrenar algunos botes y realizar unas cuantas jugadas usando la simulación mental con Aomine para motivarse. Siempre y cuando tuviera al moreno en un contexto deportivo, su mente no se dedicaba a divagar. Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir bien, se dirigió a las duchas, se desembarazó de su indumentaria deportiva y encendió el agua. El polideportivo estaba en silencio y con una luz tenue. Ya eran las seis y media pasadas, pronto apagarían la luz general, de modo que debía ser rápido.

Se quitó los bóxers, los lanzó con el resto de la ropa sucia y entró bajo el agua caliente. Sus músculos se empezaron a relajar y cerró los ojos, apoyando una mano contra la pared para que el peso de su cuerpo no reposara por completo sobre sus piernas que empezaban a quejarse del exceso de saltos. Desde hacía un par de días –o más bien desde que se despidió de Aomine– se había estado atormentando, ¿por qué demonios acabó el campamento de esa manera? ¿Cómo diantres fue capaz de ponerse encima de Aomine y hacer lo que hizo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de recordar 'esas cosas' por las noches? Y lo que más le atormentaba… ¿por qué su cuerpo y mente parecían disfrutar con eso? _Maldita sea_.

"Ahhhhh, joder, ¡qué coño está pasando conmigo!" El grito resonó en la vacía estancia. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y buscó el champú, "Bueno, me da exactamente igual, ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA! No pienso preocuparme por eso… es más, no creo que vuelva a ver al estúpido de Aomine en mucho tiempo."

"¿A quién estás llamando estúpido, imbécil?"

"¿A quién va a se– … ¿AOMINE?," el pelirrojo abrió los ojos para ver por un segundo la borrosa figura del moreno de pie en medio del vestuario, "¡Ah! Joder, se me ha metido jabón en los ojos por tu culpa!"

"No es lo único que se te va a meter por mi culpa como no salgas rápido de ahí y te tapes un poco," la sonrisa de Aomine pudo oírse mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

"¡Deja de decir estupideces!" Kagami se frotó imperiosamente el pelo para eliminar todo el jabón y agarró la toalla en cuanto salió, "¿Qué cojones haces TÚ aquí?," dijo entre sorprendido, indignado y avergonzado.

"Tetsu se olvidó algo y me pidió que me pasara a buscarlo, tenía que ir a casa y no le daba tiempo a volver… pero eso da igual, ¿qué cojones haces insultando a la gente cuando no está presente?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta."

"Se convierte en algo de mi incumbencia cuando lo que sale de tu boca es mi nombre," la comisura de sus labios se amplió, formando su tan recurrente sonrisa ladeada, "¿Acaso estabas pensando en lo que hicimos?"

"Para nada." Su sonrojo era palpable mientras el peliazul le miraba con incredulidad y _esa_ maldita sonrisa crecía en sus labios, "Bueno, me estaba planteando el estado de mi salud mental, nada que te importe."

"¿Hah? A mi no me parece que te pase nada… quiero decir, cualquiera estaría loco por besarme, ¿no? ¡GAH!," Aomine le miró fatal cuando Kagami le lanzó la toalla a la cara y se dispuso a ponerse los bóxers limpios y buscar el pantalón. El peliazul se sentó enfrente y se quedó mirando cómo se vestía el ala-pívot de Seirin sin decir nada. Podía oír cómo éste murmuraba algo sobre 'Ahomine', 'narcisista ególatra', 'malnacido' y algunos otros improperios dignos de su persona. Sonrió.

Kagami terminó de recoger todas sus cosas, se puso la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la salida, "Vamos, tengo que cerrar ya." Aomine lo siguió en silencio mientras cerraba la puerta de los vestuarios y dejaba esa llave en un armario cercano habilitado para eso, después tendría que dejar la llave de la puerta principal en la secretaría del centro. Cuando llegaron más o menos a media cancha, las luces se apagaron de golpe, dejando a ambos jugadores rodeados por una completa oscuridad.

"Tsk, joder. Al final se me ha hecho tarde." Notó cómo el peliazul chocaba ligeramente contra su espalda, debido a su repentino frenazo.

"¿Hah?¿Qué cojones ha pasado?"

"Nada… a las siete apagan las luces generales por si ha quedado algo encendido, eso es todo," siguió adelante con mucho cuidado ya que se orientaba muy mal en la oscuridad, "Sígueme, no me gustaría que te pasara algo y me culparan a mí."

"Eso es fácil de decir… ¿dónde mierdas estás ya?"

"Ahhh, joder," Kagami retrocedió los dos pasos que ya había dado y agarró la manga del moreno mientras tiraba en dirección a la salida, "Por aquí."

Anduvieron unos cuantos metros más muy despacio hasta que Kagami pudo palpar las gradas delante de él, situándose muy cerca de la entrada, "¡Ah! Ya casi estamos." Cinco pasos después, cuando ya se podía vislumbrar una tenue luz atravesando la parte inferior de la puerta, Aomine giró la muñeca quitando el agarre de su guía y apretando su mano en su lugar.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hac–?," antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Aomine había pegado un buen tirón para atraerle hacia sí y plantarle un impaciente y demandante beso. El pelirrojo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, daba gracias a Dios porque las luces estuvieran apagadas y no se pudiera notar e intentó zafarse; había decidido evitar esa clase de situaciones. El moreno, en cambio, tenía otros planes. Empujó con ese ferviente beso a su víctima contra las gradas, haciendo que éste cayera de culo contra el primer escalón de subida. Mientras su lengua atacaba sin ninguna vergüenza la boca contraria, que aún permanecía sólo un poco entreabierta por la sorpresa, logró alcanzar su otra muñeca para poder inmovilizarlo por completo.

"¿Qué pasa, Kagami? Pensaba que te gustaba."

"¡Deja de hacer eso! Y de decir esas tonterías," soltó de sopetón intentando recuperar la respiración, volver a la calma y, lo más importante, lograr soltarse del fuerte agarre que ya le hacía daño, "No te confundas. Lo que pasó fue… un error, y no va a volver a pasar."

"¿Hah? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quién empezó! Además, no me parece que de verdad pienses así… estoy seguro de que estás todo rojo," rió suavemente ante el suspiro del contrario, que confirmaba sus sospechas. Todo quedó en silencio, y el peliazul decidió hacer un segundo intento, levantando una rodilla la puso en el escalón al lado de la cadera de Kagami. Dio un lengüetazo alrededor de la oreja del pelirrojo, comprobando cómo éste tensaba los músculos de sus brazos e intentaba ahogar un ligero gemido que salió de su boca. Aomine sonrió.

Bajó dando pequeñas mordidas desde la oreja a través de toda la mandíbula y subió por la barbilla cada vez más lento, llegando de nuevo a su objetivo principal: esos labios que adivinaba completamente húmedos y rojos. Volvió a besarle, esta vez un poco más despacio ya que el pelirrojo no parecía poner mucho de su parte, _aún_.

Pudo notar la vacilación en los labios de Kagami. No los separaba, pero se tensaban como queriendo hacerlo. Seguramente estaría librando algún tipo de batalla interna, alguna idiotez típica de él como… '_No… ¡dije que no iba a hacer esto!', _el peliazul retuvo la risa ante sus propios pensamientos y mordió el labio inferior para después pasar su lengua lentamente por encima, internándola en el pequeño hueco que Kagami le estaba dejando para maniobrar, y pasándola por la dentadura contraria de forma sensual. Se separó ligeramente, sus labios se rozaban cuando pronunciaba cualquier palabra, "¿Aún no te rindes, Kagami?" El moreno bajó las muñecas del más bajo contra el escalón y acomodó su otra pierna, quedando completamente a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo. Desde esa posición realizó un movimiento de sus caderas, que impactaron por completo sobre las de Kagami, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido al notar esa presión en su entrepierna. Aomine no dudó ni un segundo y haciendo alarde de sus reflejos y velocidad de infarto, atacó de nuevo su boca, esta vez abierta por completo.

Kagami notó esa lengua que tantas cosas le provocaba inspeccionando libremente toda su cavidad, y su mente empezó a nublarse cuando notó que las caderas de Aomine se comenzaban a mover acompasadamente sobre las suyas, ¿qué cojones estaba pasando de nuevo? Su tensión se desvaneció y aflojó los puños, respondiendo al beso por primera vez. Su lengua comenzó a evitar que la contraria hiciera y deshiciera a su gusto, interrumpiendo el paso, subiendo y bajando, enroscándose e internándose ella misma en territorio enemigo para hacer sus propias pesquisas. El peliazul notó el cambio y decidió arriesgarse a soltar sus muñecas, al fin y al cabo, tenía mejores planes para sus manos.

Un minuto después Aomine tiraba del pelo del pelirrojo hacia atrás, dando mucha más profundidad al beso y uniendo más –si era posible– sus caderas, notando ya cómo sus erecciones rozaban entre sí. Eso le estaba volviendo loco. El eco en el gimnasio y la absoluta oscuridad proporcionaban un incentivo extra al peliazul, le daba morbo saber que estaba haciendo suyo al tigre en su propio polideportivo. Ese simple pensamiento junto con el mordisco que acababa de recibir en el labio hizo que un pico de placer llegara hasta su erección. A este paso se correría mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta contraria, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban ya por su espalda, a pesar de que se acababa de duchar. La temperatura de su piel estaba por las nubes, no podía creer cómo se calentaba ese tipo. Soltó el pelo de Kagami para tirar de ambos lados de la camiseta y arrancársela al pelirrojo. Al quitarla, sus miradas se encontraron, ambos jadeaban debido a la intensidad del beso, Kagami tenía una luz de lujuria encendida en sus pupilas y por la cara de sorpresa que puso automáticamente después, él debía tener una parecida.

El pelirrojo colocó las manos en los hombros de Aomine justo en el momento en el que éste iba a reanudar su trabajo, respiraba entrecortadamente, y su cara parecía la de alguien que acababa de cometer el peor delito del mundo. Esto le pilló tan desprevenido al moreno que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba de nuevo siendo arrastrado de la manga de la chaqueta del descolocado uniforme. Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, Kagami lo empujó fuera, se colocó de nuevo la camiseta bajo la atenta miraba azulada, cerró con llave y se dirigió a la secretaría para después largarse a casa sin mediar más palabra con su compañero.

.

* * *

.

"Tsk, este maldito Bakagami…" Aomine se había quedado solo y con las ganas en la puerta del polideportivo, no quería presionar de más al pelirrojo, así que decidió irse a su casa y lidiar con su 'problema' él mismo.

Después de la última noche en el campamento las cosas en su cabeza habían sido una locura. Aunque ahora parecía muy calmado y decidido, había tenido que aceptar en poco tiempo que Kagami le atraía de una forma 'sexual', y eso no era tan fácil como parecía… no podías cambiar tu sexualidad de la noche a la mañana y aceptarlo sin más. Había estado con muchas chicas, y le seguían atrayendo, pero por algún motivo que escapaba a su conocimiento, ahora no había nadie sobre la tierra que le atrajese más que ese maldito pelirrojo. Y por las reacciones de Kagami, la atracción era mutua. Pero no lo iba admitir de forma tan fácil como él lo había hecho. La prueba de que era así se hallaba palpitante bajo sus pantalones, "Tsk."

Decidió quedar esa noche con una de las chicas que tenía en la agenda para ese tipo de situaciones, al fin y al cabo él se distraía un rato y ellas podrían ir por ahí diciendo que se habían acostado con Aomine Daiki. Todos ganaban.

Se duchó en casa, cenó una de esas comidas prefabricadas del _combini_ y se dirigió al apartamento de la chica en cuestión. El peliazul nunca había llevado a nadie a su casa ya que no quería que nadie entrara en 'su territorio'. Tampoco se había sentido lo suficientemente a gusto con ninguna chica como para llevarla allí, y eso le había proporcionado alguna que otra bronca de chicas inmaduras y pesadas a las que había abandonado enseguida. La única excepción a la regla era Satsuki, pero ella era su amiga de la infancia y lo sabía todo de él, así que no había problema, _Bueno, ahora mismo ya no lo sabe __todo__ de mi…_, pensó Aomine evocando la noche que durmió en la tienda con Kagami, y lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde. Pudo ver sus mejillas ligeramente rojas –a pesar de su piel morena– en el espejo del ascensor del edificio al que acababa de llegar.

En su mente apareció la imagen del momento más caliente del campamento: cuando instigó al pelirrojo diciéndole al oído si 'eso era todo' y éste respondió colocándose encima y comiéndole el cuello, la boca, la curva de la mandíbula… Joder, esa había sido la primera vez en su vida que no había llevado la voz cantante en la cama y, en cierto modo, le había sorprendido y excitado saber que había alguien que podía doblegarlo, lo cuál no significaba que fuera a permitírselo si alguna vez se daba el caso.

Aomine sonrió al bajar del ascensor mientras le daba vueltas a lo que le haría a Kagami como venganza si éste se lo permitía. Llamó al timbre prácticamente por acto reflejo y una bella chica de grandes pechos se asomó sonriente. En el fondo podía verse una cena seguramente costosa con velas, _Genial, tendré que aguantar la cena romántica si quiero sexo. Menos mal que he cenado poco_, se dijo mentalmente.

"¡Yo, Kyoko! ¿Qué tal estás?," la verdad era que el peliazul sabía cuándo tenía que ser amable.

"¡Bien! Estaba esperando con ganas. Pensé que nunca me llamarías ya que estabas tan ocupado con el baloncesto y eso…," sonrió la chica, comiéndose al moreno de pies a cabeza. Llegados a un punto, sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, "V-vaya, parece que venías pensando en mi, ¿eh?," dijo con voz cantarina mientras cerraba la puerta al paso de Aomine.

"¿Eh?," en ese momento se dio cuenta de la tensión de sus pantalones, y del culpable real de esa erección, "Ah, sí… bueno, tenía ganas de verte," dijo sin más mientras se sentaba dispuesto a comer.

.

* * *

.

Aomine salió como una exhalación del edificio de Kyoko. Nunca, JAMÁS, le había pasado eso… ¿cómo cojones no había logrado que funcionara? ¿Acaso su cuerpo estaba conspirando para joderle la vida? _Vamos, esto no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…_, murmuraba mentalmente una y otra vez. La vergüenza que había pasado no se comparaba a nada que le hubiera pasado nunca, y para colmo la chica le había dicho que era normal y que seguramente sería por los nervios…

"¿Nervioso yo? ¿Aomine Daiki nervioso por follarse a una chica? Jajajaja, volarán los cerdos antes de que eso ocurra," dijo en voz alta al entrar en su casa y lanzar su cazadora sobre el sofá con muy mala leche, "Toda la culpa es de ese maldito Bakagami que va por ahí besando a la gente sin tener en cuenta sus preferencias sexuales y sin compensar las cosas que su estupidez provoca." Realmente estaba de muy mal humor, "Pienso llamarlo y decirle cuatro cosas a ese maldito descarado que luego actúa como virgen, ¡ja!"

Cogió el móvil y marcó 'Bakagami' tan rápido como le permitieron sus dedos. Una adormilada voz sonó al quinto intento.

"¿Qué pasa Ahomine? ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar? ¡Son las dos de la mañana!"

"¡Me da igual la hora que sea! Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces y dejar de ser tan jodidamente estúpido y desconsiderado con…"

"¡EH! ¿Qué coño te pasa? Llamando a estas horas para insultar a la gente, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? Y aquí el único idiota que hay eres tú, ¡imbécil!"

"¿HAAAH? ¡Encima tienes el descaro de insultarme tú a mi! ¡Tú! Espero que todo te vaya mal, joder, no pienso volver a ver tu estúpida cara ¡Todo es tu puta culpa!"

Aomine colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó contra el sofá, junto a la cazadora y las llaves; las cosas que lanzaba con furia se estaban acumulando, tenía que calmarse o todo se saldría de manos. Decidió darse un baño para relajarse a pesar de la hora, quizás no había sido buena idea llamar a Kagami en ese estado, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado toda su vida sexual por un polvo con ese chico. Porque eso era lo único que quería de él, ¿no?

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño en el que estaba solo en un parque y una voz le insultaba, pero al final una llama roja le decía que se diera prisa o sería tarde y con eso se despertó. Por algún motivo ese sueño le parecía familiar… Cogió el teléfono y miró la hora, "Genial, ya llego tarde a clase."

Las semanas pasaron sin que apenas se diera cuenta, infinitas veces había pensado en escribir al pelirrojo pidiendo perdón por haberle insultado de ese modo, pero su orgullo siempre se lo impedía. Él nunca había pedido perdón y no iba a ser al idiota de Kagami a quien se lo pidiera. Se tiró en el sofá en cuanto entró por la puerta, "Ahhh, por fin viernes, maldigo al que inventó la educación."

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando la melodía de su móvil sonó bien alta, _Ah, se me ha olvidado quitar el sonido_. La verdad es que Aomine Daiki hacía las cosas al revés del mundo: en clase dejaba el sonido a tope por si algún día ocurría el milagro y le echaban de clase porque alguien le había llamado y había sonado su móvil; y en cuanto salía de clase le quitaba el sonido para que nadie lo molestara, más específicamente Satsuki que, mira por dónde, era el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla en ese momento.

"Ahhh, ¿qué quieres ahora Satsuki? Es viernes por la tarde, déjame dormir en paz al menos hoy."

"¡Dai-chan! No has olvidado lo de mañana, ¿no?"

"¿El qué de mañana? No me digas que hay que mandar otro de esos horribles correos-trampa de matrices imposibles," replicó Aomine con voz temerosa, "Recuerdo que la última vez también era viernes, y encima acababa de discutir con Bak–," se calló de golpe, llevaban ya casi veinte días sin verse ni hablarse, ni siquiera por correo. El peliazul se recompuso, "Bueno, ¿qué quieres?"

"Eh…," Momoi estaba un poco descolocada con los cambios de humor de su amigo. Si bien es cierto que siempre había tenido una personalidad muy voluble –ya que tan pronto te ignoraba como te gritaba–, últimamente se le veía algo… ¿deprimido?, "¡No es ninguna tarea, bobo! Mañana celebra Ki-chan su cumpleaños y tenemos que ir. Como supuse que ni me escuchaste ni te acordaste, ya compré algo de parte de ambos, te iré a buscar mañana a las ocho ya que nos invita a cenar en un sitio que conoce."

"Yo paso, Satsuki."

"¡Cómo no vengas me encargaré personalmente de decirle a tus padres la clase de vida que llevas!," y dicho esto, colgó el teléfono. _Ahhh, otro problema más, joder._

.

* * *

.

La fiesta estaba siendo más divertida de lo que cabría esperar, había sido buena idea haberse visto obligado a ir por Kuroko.

"Eh, Kagami, es de mala educación llenarse los carrillos de comida."

_Bueno, es divertida si logras evitar las miradas de muerte que te manda Midorima cada treinta segundos_, pensó Kagami mientras tragaba para pedir disculpas a regañadientes. Kise había recibido varios regalos y todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, a pesar de que ni Akashi, ni Murasakibara, ni Momoi-san ni Ahomine habían logrado acudir, _Ahhh, menudo alivio que ese idiota no venga_. Kagami seguía mosqueado con él por aquella extraña llamada que sólo había servido para dejar más clara su decisión de alejarse de él.

"Ehhh, Kagamiiii~, ven a probar este sake, ¡es de lo mejor!," gritó Takao mientras se lo llevaba del brazo.

"Ah… yo… no suelo beber, así que…"

"¡Vamos! No seas nenaza, ¡sólo un trago! Pensaba que eras más hombre que Shin-chan…"

"¡Takao! ¿Qué has querido decir exactamente con eso?"

"¡Nada, nada! Sólo le daba un motivo a Kagami para beber"

"Tsk, está bien, dame esa botella," el ala-pívot de Seirin agarró la botella y volvió al rincón donde sólo él seguía comiendo con ahínco, mientras Takao esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de victoria ya que él y Midorima eran los únicos que no estaban probando el sake, y con esa tontería había logrado que los dos agarraran una botella entera para cada uno.

"Ohhh, Takaocchi, eres el demonio en las sombras," susurró Kise en su oído.

"¡Lo sé!," respondió orgulloso, y se dispuso a buscar a su próxima víctima.

Kise había decidido celebrar su cumpleaños en un _Ryokan_ especializado en ramen. Les habían cedido todo un comedor para ellos, con varias mesas de madera a lo largo del perímetro y tres de ellas separadas por bombines verde oscuro con motivos de bambú que daban privacidad y un toque ostentoso al lugar. Las luces eran típicos faroles japoneses y había una pequeña barra donde un amable cocinero les servía todo lo que quisieran –sake incluido–. La botella de Kagami ya iba por la mitad cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Momoi y Aomine empapados.

"¡Aominecchi, Momoicchi, habéis venido!," gritó el rubio abrazando a Momoi y sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ella le daba una enorme caja con un lazo rosa, "¿Eh? ¿Acaso está lloviendo? ¿en junio?"

"Si… bueno, será una de esas lluvias de verano, para cuando salgamos habrá terminado," lo animó Momoi, "Perdona por tardar, pero este haragán no salía del sofá y he tenido que recurrir a métodos oscuros," una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios.

"¡Ahhh! Momoicchi, no sabía que podías dar tanto miedo… a veces me compadezco de Aominecchi," miró de reojo a Aomine, con la pena tintando sus dorados ojos, "Deberías hablar más con Takaocchi, creo que os llevaréis bien," sonrió de nuevo a la pelirrosa y se dio la vuelta para que todos pudieran ver cómo abría su nuevo regalo.

"Maravilloso, absolutamente genial," murmuró Kagami para sí al ver al moreno entrar por la puerta. Éste le miró y el pelirrojo retiró la vista concentrándose en la botella. Aomine se dirigió a la barra a pedir algo de comer y al rato apareció en su mesa con otra botella y dos platos de ramen calientes. Se sentó enfrente del pelirrojo, poniendo uno de los platos para cada uno.

"Yo ya he comido, no debías haberte molestado," espetó el pelirrojo, dando a entender las pocas ganas que tenía de compartir mesa con él.

"Ja, he visto cómo comes. Cualquier cosa que te hayan pedido, habrá sido poco para ti," dijo sonriendo con petulancia. El ala-pívot debía admitir que el moreno tenía razón… así que dejó de lado su orgullo y separó los nuevos palillos, dispuesto a comer un poco más mientras se acababa esa dichosa botella que ya le estaba haciendo ser más amable de lo que debía.

"Vaya, Bakagami, no sabía que bebieras así," dijo quitándose la empapada sudadera y abriendo su botella. El pelirrojo no contestó, seguía cabreado con él por aquella maldita llamada, bueno, y también por aquella estúpida y loca situación en el gimnasio, eso tampoco lo había olvidado aún, ¿cómo cojones podría hacerlo? Había tenido que 'aliviarse' al llegar a casa y –una vez más– esas malditas imágenes lo acosaban a diario. Tenía que ignorarlo todo lo que pudiera, era obvio que no se iba a disculpar, así que no tenía por qué hacerle caso, "Eh, ¿qué tal un brindis? Dicen que da mala suerte si no brindas bebiendo con alguien."

"Oh, genial, ahora pareces Midorima," contestó Kagami, indiferente, mientras comía del tazón y bebía tenazmente de vez en cuando.

"Tsk, como quieras."

Ambos se quedaron ahí, bebiendo y comiendo hasta que la cocina cerró y ya sólo servían sake y bebidas un poco más fuertes. Takao se encargó de llevar dos botellas más a la mesa de los ases al notar que habían acabado casi al mismo tiempo las que tenían.

"¡Tomad chicos!," les miró sonriente. Ambos se ignoraban y bebían sin más, "Vaya, veo que os seguís llevando igual de bien que siempre… da gusto con gente tan animada."

"Gracias por la botella," dijo Kagami mientras Aomine la levantaba en 'señal' de gratitud. El pelirrojo la abrió y dio un buen trago que lo empezó a marear. La iluminación de los faroles había disminuido hasta convertirse en luces tenues, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era ya… ¿qué hora sería? Mientras divagaba y sus ojos se envolvían de esa tenue luz, vio de reojo cómo el peliazul movía los labios y decidió concentrarse de nuevo, debía empezar a beber más despacio o acabaría mal.

"¿Decías algo, Ahomine? No te estaba escuchado…," la cara de Aomine tornó en una de ira, lo miró con odio y giró la cabeza mirando a Kise y a los demás. Kagami empezaba a estar mareado de verdad, en la estancia sólo se podía respirar alcohol y, teniendo en cuenta que había ya bastante en su sangre, no era buena idea permanecer mucho ahí en ese estado, "Voy al baño un momento, discúlpame," y dicho esto se alejó hacia los lavabos.

Se lavó la cara con vehemencia y buscó una toalla, que no había. Entró a la primera cabina para coger algo de papel y secarse cuando el golpe de la puerta del baño cerró la de su cabina por completo –la primera se abría hacia fuera y la segunda hacia dentro–. Iba a gritar que tuvieran más cuidado cuando al entreabrir la puerta pudo ver dos figuras comiéndose literalmente la boca. Bueno, más bien una estaba encima de la otra… Joder, ¿cómo iba a salir de ahí sin que le vieran? ¿Los conocía? Hizo otro amago de entreabrir la puerta y tanto su boca como sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos, ¿acaso estaba tan borracho que había empezado a tener alucinaciones?

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, lo cual hizo que las dos figuras se internaran de sopetón en la tercera cabina y reinara el silencio.

"Eh, te estás tardando mucho…," la voz de Aomine irrumpió en el baño, "Tsk, ese idiota, dónde se ha metido." Giró para largarse, pero justo en ese momento algo le agarró hacia la primera cabina y le tapó la boca. Justo cuando iba a insultar a diestro y siniestro se fijó en quién le estaba sujetando. Kagami le miraba serio, con una mano tapando su boca y la otra con un dedo en sus labios indicando silencio. Entonces se oyó en un susurro, "¿Ya se ha ido, Shin-chan?"

"No preguntes obviedades, Takao."

"¡Vale! Entonceeees~"

Los sonidos de besuqueos y succiones volvieron a oírse, y Aomine abrió los ojos tanto como Kagami lo había hecho antes. Bajó la mano que le tapaba la boca y señaló en la pared hacia el lado contrario, describiendo con sus labios las palabras '¿Midorima y Takao?' Kagami asintió en silencio, se quedó pensativo un momento y sacó el móvil, tecleando rápidamente.

–**Tnemos q salir de aki, no debimos haber visto nada, en 1er lugar**– Le pasó el móvil a Aomine, que lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió escribiendo.

+**Acaso eres imbecil? Yo ya m staba yendo cuando m atrajiste aki ¬.¬* ¡IDIOTA**!+

–**Kmo sea, di algo y larguemons–** Los sonidos habían pasado a ser gemidos y la situación empezaba a ser muy incómoda.

**+Dilo tú, todo sto s culpa tuya d nuevo, aho+** Aomine se quedó mirando el móvil. Eso no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte, así que decidió cambiar la estrategia **+Xro bueno, tngo 1 idea+** Le pasó el móvil sonriendo con suficiencia. Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la cara cuando lo leyó.

–**¿Cual?–**

Aomine recibió el móvil, aumentó la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, escribió un pequeño texto y se lo devolvió, contemplando el terror en los ojos de Kagami que al momento de leerlo ya estaba alejándose contra la pared y poniendo las palmas en alto como diciendo 'no, por favor' mientras delineaba un claro 'NI SE TE OCURRA' con sus labios. El moreno iba a disfrutar aquello, oh, sí, claro que lo iba a hacer. Sonrió más lascivamente, evaluando a Kagami con la mirada de arriba abajo para acabar de nuevo en sus ojos y con un giro de cabeza que pretendía definir su 'inocencia' puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios como le había hecho anteriormente Kagami para pedir silencio.

El peliazul chocó sus labios con los del ala-pívot de Seirin antes de que pudiera decir nada y lo estampó contra uno de los lados del baño con algo de sutileza para no hacer ruido, aún no quería que los notaran. Kagami pudo notar una sonrisa en su propia boca justo antes de que unas expertas manos comenzaran a desabrochar sus pantalones, los cuales cayeron contra el suelo lentamente gracias al movimiento de uno de los pies de Aomine que usó de amortiguador. El beso se tornó mucho más abrasivo, el pelirrojo ya estaba empezando a tener la mente en blanco y eso le convenía en ese momento. Una de las manos de Aomine rondaba la cabeza de Kagami mientras la otra rozaba por fuera del bóxer todo el miembro del pelirrojo como hizo en el campamento, a sabiendas de lo que eso produciría aumentó el ritmo de su lengua contra la contraria, que ya parecía desesperada porque eso continuara.

El peliazul volvió a sonreír cuando quitó la camiseta de Kagami con soltura, manteniendo la boca cerca de la suya para que esta vez no usara ese movimiento para escapar. En cuanto la camiseta hubo desaparecido de sus labios continuó besándolo sin demora, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera que encargarse de terminar de quitársela con dificultades por la falta de respiración, el exceso de bombeo de sangre en su cuerpo –más bien en una parte específica de él–, la niebla que amenazaba con mermar –aún más– su sentido común y los latidos de su corazón a lo que parecían mil por hora… ¿en serio nadie estaba oyendo nada de eso? No pudo pensar en nada más cuando tuvo que ahogar un gemido de su baja garganta porque Aomine empezó a perfilar con su mano izquierda su erección, mientras que con la otra le agarraba el rostro de forma lateral, manteniendo ese beso que no podía ser más ardiente.

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó cómo unas manos desataban las cuerdas del pantalón de verano que llevaba y lo dejaban caer al suelo, al ser de tela no hicieron ruido, aunque eso ahora era lo que menos le importaba ya que parecía que Kagami por fin había decidido hacer las cosas bien. Su libido aumentó de golpe al sentir al pelirrojo tocándole con tantas ganas y en un acto un poco más desesperado que sopesado chocó su erección –que ya estaba casi en su punto álgido– contra la de su compañero, haciendo que un gemido por parte de ambos saliera de sus gargantas. Ambos cesaron el movimiento un segundo, para notar cómo dos cabinas más atrás alguien seguía gimiendo sin estupor. Unos ojos azules se permitieron bajar la mirada a sus entrepiernas para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, le gustaba lo que veía ahí, _Genial, soy bisexual_, fue el pensamiento que voló veloz por su mente justo antes de retomar el beso con lo que ahora parecía un tigre sediento de deseo.

Los gemidos en la otra cabina empezaron a aumentar de registro, así que supuso que debía agilizar el tema o cuando esos dos terminaran, Kagami no tendría excusa y se largaría. El pelirrojo sintió cómo de repente la boca a la que besaba desaparecía y frunció el entrecejo en respuesta. Abrió los ojos cuando notó la mano de Aomine cubriéndola de nuevo mientras pudo ver cómo éste se agachaba ligeramente para morder uno de sus ya excitados pezones mientras perfilaba en círculos el otro, "Mphhh," fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca teniendo ahí la mano de Aomine, que hizo más presión al notar que aún se le oía un poco. Bajó entonces con la mano libre el bóxer de Kagami, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced, _Dios, es una vista espléndida desde este ángulo_. Tras trabajar expertamente en ambas protuberancias, y tener acceso libre a la erección de Kagami, volvió a subir besando y mordiendo todo lo que pudo a su paso para volver a sustituir a su mano derecha con la boca, mientras la izquierda comenzaba un vaivén descarado en la entrepierna de Kagami.

El pelirrojo imitó al moreno, bajando el bóxer y masturbándolo con ambas manos ya que era obvio que a él le quedaba más para llegar al orgasmo ya que no le había tocado nada. Aomine tuvo que apretar más los ojos y centrarse en seguir besando al más bajo para no emitir ningún sonido pero, joder, no se esperaba una masturbación a dos manos.

Poco después pudo notar cómo se oía lo que seguramente sería un orgasmo retenido unas cabinas más allá. Tenía que acabar ya con Kagami o todo se iría al carajo. Cambió la mano izquierda por la derecha y pudo ver la tensión en el pelirrojo, al cual le temblaban las piernas al sentir la nueva fuerza ya que Aomine le había estado trabajando adrede con la izquierda para luego poder darle ese empujón con la diestra. Kagami chocó la cabeza contra la pared al sentir cómo el orgasmo le recorría toda la espalda para llegar a su miembro y soltar todo en la mano de Aomine, el cual se corrió poco después al sentir el apretón de las manos de Kagami en su polla debido al orgasmo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, jadeando y con la respiración muy entrecortada debido a que tenían que evitar hacer ruido.

"¿Has oído algo, Takao?"

"¿Ehhh~? No Shin-chan, deja de imaginarte cosas y vámonos ya, nos estarán buscando."

"Lávate bien antes de salir."

"Claro, Shin-chan, pareces mi madre."

Aomine miró al suelo y arrastró la camiseta de Kagami hacia dentro del cubículo justo cuando la otra puerta se abrió. Tanto el peliazul como el pelirrojo posicionaron sus manos en la boca contraria. El moreno sonreía gracioso mientras Taiga sufría en silencio por no ser descubierto. Minutos más tarde las puertas se oyeron y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

Kagami suspiró, se subió bóxers y pantalones a la par que Aomine y miró su camiseta ahora mojada por culpa del pisotón del peliazul. Le fulminó con la mirada y abrió la puerta de la cabina.

"Sujeta la puerta mientras me lavo y luego cambiamos," dijo casi en un susurro, "No sería divertido que nos encontraran limpiando… eh, esto."

"Está bien, date prisa."

Se limpiaron y se lavaron la cara, aunque ambos estaban todavía ligeramente ruborizados. Era obvio para Aomine que Kagami estaba totalmente impactado con lo que acababan de hacer, pero para él… bueno había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en tiempo. Sentir de cerca el peligro de ser descubiertos, tener que evitar tus propios gemidos y los contrarios, ver esos ojos rojos normalmente llenos de desafío, llenos de deseo y lujuria… todo había sido genial, sin embargo, había algo que le reconcomía la cabeza: no había sido suficiente. Quería sentir más de ese pelirrojo.

Se acercó mirando el reflejo de Kagami en el espejo y unió sus cejas, extrañado, para después sonreír de medio lado con su característica cara de suficiencia.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?," preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto irritado ante esa atenta mirada.

"Nada, sólo admiraba las marcas que te he dejado."

"¿Qué?," Kagami giró el cuello enseguida dispuesto a observar el desastre que habría dejado ese idiota en su clavícula y cuello, cosa que Aomine aprovechó para atrapar sus labios de nuevo. En serio, si existiera un máster en 'robos de besos' tendría matrícula de honor en el nivel avanzado por culpa de ese pelirrojo.

Para sorpresa del peliazul, Kagami no se zafó y respondió al beso sin ofrecer resistencia, atrapando su lengua y succionando seguidamente para evitar que Aomine se moviese a placer, _Este cabronazo aprende rápido_, pensó con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo tomó el control en ese despiste de Aomine, pasando su brazo por el cuello contrario y arrimándose en busca de más contacto, joder, se sentía tan bien, iban a acabar demasiado cachondos otra vez si seguían así. Ambos parecían haber olvidado dónde se encontraban realmente hasta que unas voces se oyeron desde el pasillo.

"¿Qué? ¿Kagami y Aomine juntos? ¿En serio? Vaya, no tenía ni idea," decía Kasamatsu a su interlocutor con una voz bastante rasgada por el alcohol.

"Ya ves, nadie se esperaba que las cosas hubieran acabado así, _senpai_~," respondía Kise cantarinamente.

Aomine decidió atajar el asunto ahí, si los habían descubierto, al menos que tuvieran la decencia de criticarlos cara a cara, _Si es que tienen cojones_. Se separó de Kagami, que también hizo lo propio y salieron fuera del baño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Hola Aominecchi! Ya tardabas," dijo mirando felizmente al peliazulado, y viendo cómo salía Kagami también, añadió, "Oh, veo que os seguís llevando bien. ¡Ahora hasta vas con Kagamicchi al baño!," era obvio que era el alcohol el que hablaba por él, pero aún así recibió una no tan certera patada de Kasamatsu en su espalda.

"¡No digas estupideces, Kise!"

"¡Auchhh, mooo~, pero si justo andábamos hablando de eso!" Ante la fría mirada de Aomine, añadió, "Le estaba contando a _senpai_ que coincidisteis en un campamento de niños y no hubo ningún muerto."

Si nadie hubiera ido borracho en ese momento se podría haber observado cómo los hombros tanto de Kagami como de Aomine se relajaban al oír esas palabras.

"Ahhh, Kise, deja de decir tonterías," dijo el peliazul bostezando y, entrando de nuevo al bar se giró para añadir, "Eh, Bakagami, seguro que no me aguantas ni dos tragos."

"¿Hah? Ya verás cómo eres tú el que acaba en el suelo, Ahomine," y dicho esto ambos volvieron para pedir otro par de botellas a un muy animado Takao, aunque ambos se quedaron mirándolo un rato antes de atreverse a hablar con él, ahora lo veían con otros ojos. Mientras tanto, Midorima volvía al baño porque había olvidado su objeto de la suerte en alguna parte… ese maldito de Takao se lo pagaría más tarde, _de nuevo_. Al salir pisó algo rojo, y pudo ver el móvil de Kagami en el suelo, lo recogió divagando sobre lo estúpidas que eran algunas personas con sus pertenencias, hasta que recordó por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar. Decidió devolvérselo enseguida hasta que vio el mensaje de texto:

.

–**Tnemos q salir de aki, no debimos haber visto nada, en 1er lugar**–

+**Acaso eres imbecil? Yo ya m staba yendo cuando m atrajiste aki ¬.¬* ¡IDIOTA**!+

–**Kmo sea, di algo y larguemons–**

**+Dilo tú, todo sto es culpa tuya d nuevo, aho. Xro bueno, tngo 1 idea+**

–**¿Cual?–**

**+Sólo tnemos k hacer + ruido k ellos :P +**

.

A pesar de su estado de embriaguez, no hizo falta mucho en la mente de Midorima para imaginarse quienes y de dónde tenían que huir ese par de idiotas, por no hablar del sentido de esa última frase. El peliverde cerró el móvil con quizás demasiada fuerza y sonrió de lado, dando incluso más miedo que Aomine Daiki.


	6. Una fiesta de locos

Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooooooooo~ Exámenes y cientos de folios de apuntes me han tenido alejada de mis queridos relatos AoKaga, pero aquí estoy con este capítulo listo para subir antes de que acabe el año :D Y tengo que avisar de que seguramente el siguiente sea con el que termine la historia (a menos que me quede tremendamente largo, porque sé cómo acabará, pero no sé cómo lo escribiré xD)

Aviso como siempre, al ser de España hay muchas expresiones y verbos que digo diferentes… intento hacerlo neutro, pero cualquier cosa que no entendáis, podéis preguntarme. Se me había olvidado añadir una cosilla. Soy consciente de que en español delante de la –p– siempre va la –m–, pero decidí dejar en "senpai" con –n– que es como se escribe en japonés, ya que la única letra consonante que existe en romaji suelta es la –n– :P No me juzguéis, me encanta dejar algunas cosas en su idioma ;)

Se agradecen críticas, consejos, avisos… lo que sea, ya sabéis que todo me encanta y me hace ilusión. Y os dejo de dar más la murga para que leáis :P

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

La fiesta fue mejor de lo que había cabido esperar. Todos se animaron bastante a pesar de llegar empapados al karaoke donde continuaron la celebración.

Kise acabó bastante amoratado por culpa de las patadas que se llevó por parte de su _senpai_ cuando se ligó a la recepcionista para que les diera acceso a la carta de bebidas alcohólicas, pero al final lograron que les sirvieran a cambio de un par de firmas, fotos y su número de teléfono.

"Pero _senpai_, ¡he conseguido bebidas!," gemía el rubio mientras reculaba con las manos en alto en la sala que les habían asignado.

"¡Y eso qué! Vergüenza debería darte, Kise." Kasamatsu estaba un poco sonrojado por el alcohol, y ya no era capaz ni de explicar de forma coherente qué era exactamente lo que le molestaba de su _kouhai_. Tras darse cuenta él mismo de ese pequeño inconveniente, decidió rectificar, "Ah, como sea, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!" concluyó malhumorado.

Kagami tenía que reconocer que al final se lo estaba pasando bien, dejando de lado que intentaba por todos los medios alejarse de cierto moreno, la noche estaba siendo muy divertida. Sabía que debía pensar. Pensar en demasiadas cosas que en ese momento amenazaban con colapsar su cabeza, pero también sabía que hacerlo en ese momento no era buena idea, de modo que intentaba simplemente aparcarlo para más tarde… Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no intenta retrasar todo lo posible el pensar en algo que no le va a hacer ningún bien? Sin embargo, para poder obviar esos pensamientos cada vez más nítidos, tenía que concentrarse, entre otras cosas en evitar al causante de la mayoría de sus problemas: Aomine Daiki.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, por alguna razón su vena competitiva le impedía negarse a participar en todos los retos estúpidos que hubo esa noche, en los cuales el peliazul también estuvo inmiscuido: ver quién podía hacer más puntos de una canción con un tono agudo; comprobar quién podía meterse cinco galletas en la boca y pronunciar 'tres tristes tigres comían trigo en un trigal'; hacer una competición de piedra, papel y tijera para que el perdedor se tomara una cucharada de _wasabi_; ver quién podía desabrochar el sujetador de Momoi con una mano cuando ésta estaba despistada… y cualquier estupidez más que se les ocurriera a Kise y Takao, por supuesto, por idea de éstos, el que perdiera debía realizar una _pequeña prueba_. En definitiva: la noche marchaba bien. Hasta los chistes de Izuki estaban siendo decentes.

"¡Shin-chan! ¡Has sonreído, lo he visto! Vamos, admítelo," gritaba el diez de Shūtoku con un pie en la mesa y un dedo acusador apuntando a cierto peliverde, "Admite que te ha hecho gracia que Kagami se atragantara con las galletas."

"No he hecho tal cosa, Takao. Era un desenlace obvio teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que se ha metido en la boca," contestó impasible.

"Pero se ha hinchado como una ardilla, todos lo hemos visto y, ¡también te has reído!" Takao miró implorante al resto de borrachos que había a su alrededor, porque a esas alturas el único que se salvaba era Kuroko, el cual no había bebido casi nada, "Ne~, chicos, ¿a que se ha reído?"

"Vamos, Midorima, deja de fingir. Sabes que el ojo de alcohol de Takao es cien por ciento fiable," dijo Izuki tranquilamente. El silencio que se hizo a continuación se cortó rápidamente con el estruendo de las risas generalizadas.

"¡Cállate Izuki!" resonó la voz de Hyūga, más por costumbre que porque ese chiste no le hubiera hecho gracia, ya que tampoco podía dejar de reír, "Nunca pensé que me reiría con uno de tus chistes. De verdad que el alcohol hace milagros."

En medio de tanta carcajada, Kagami se encontró a sí mismo mirando de reojo a Aomine, _Vaya, así que hasta él puede reír_, dijo para sí, antes de obligarse a olvidar ese pensamiento y buscar su vaso de nuevo. Esa noche estaba bebiendo demasiado por culpa de los malditos recuerdos de cierto encuentro en el baño, se podría decir que estaba comprobando de primera mano lo verídico de la frase 'beber para olvidar'.

La noche avanzó rápida y los jóvenes decidieron ir a terminarla a una discoteca de la zona, el único que se rehusó fue Kuroko, que se marchó para coger el último tren a casa. El resto esperarían al primero ya que era la primera vez que se lo pasaban tan bien todos juntos de fiesta.

"¿Estás seguro, Kuroko?," preguntó un ebrio Kagami antes de que su sombra se marchara en dirección a la estación.

"Sí, Kagami-kun, la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado. Pasadlo bien," Kuroko echó una mirada por encima del hombro de Kagami para ver cómo el moreno les miraba, fingiendo estar muy atento a algo que le decía Satsuki, "Y cuida de Aomine-kun, no sabe controlarse mucho cuando bebe," añadió.

"¡¿Hahh!? ¿Por qué tengo que ser la niñera de ese idiota?," rugió, cabreado por el hecho de que le asociaran con el peliazul, fuera para lo que fuese.

"Oh, por nada en especial, sólo creí que ya se llevaban bien," atajó Kuroko, evitando la mirada de su luz. "Bueno, hasta mañana, Kagami-kun," y dicho eso se alejó con paso firme mientras sus amigos avanzaban hacia la discoteca a la que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

.

El local era enorme, tres pisos de diferentes ambientes donde poder escoger la música que más te gustaba y –para deleite de Aomine–, muchas universitarias y chicas de preparatoria con grandes pechos en minifalda.

"Ohhhh, ¡bien hecho, Kise!," aclamó eufórico al entrar por la puerta. El rubio sonrió agradecido por el cumplido.

"¿Veis? Es bueno tener contactos en todas partes," respondió, altanero. Agarró la mano de Kasamatsu y se internó entre la multitud al grito de, "Chicos, no os separéis, vamos a la segunda planta, es la mejor." Kasamatsu se sorprendió por el agarre, pero antes de poder gritar y levantar el pie del suelo, ya estaba siendo arrastrado.

Kagami se quedó atrás mirando embobado a todas partes. Nunca había estado en una discoteca tan grande; de hecho, sólo había ido a una en una ocasión. Desde que conoció a Tatsuya su vida se había centrado en el baloncesto y en ir aprobando el curso a duras penas. En realidad, le hubiera gustado que su hermano estuviera allí con él, pero no había acudido nadie de Yõsen.

"Eh, Bakagami." Una irritante y conocida voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento, "Vamos a perderlos si te quedas ahí como un pasmarote, ¿en qué estás pensando?"

"Tatsuya debería haber venido…," murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Aomine pretendía que fuera una pregunta retórica, pero la ebriedad de Kagami le hizo contestar con sinceridad. Lo siguiente que notó el pelirrojo fue cómo una firme y cálida mano agarraba la suya y ponía rumbo a la marabunta de gente que se agolpaba en el interior de la discoteca. El alcohol le estaba empezando a pasar factura y sólo podía dejarse llevar por esa mano mientras el sonido de unos grandes altavoces retumbaba en sus oídos. Mover un milímetro la cabeza equivalía a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la infinidad de luces de colores que se abrían paso en su camino. El estómago empezaba a darle vueltas y el calor de su cuerpo se comenzaba a acumular en sus mejillas.

"Tsk." Pudo oír como el moreno se quejaba a su lado, "¿Dónde se han metido?"

Kagami no podía ayudarlo, ni siquiera sabía exactamente en qué punto de la discoteca se encontraban desde que habían entrado, pero podía notar la tensión en la mano de Aomine, y le incomodaba verlo tan molesto. Odiaba sentirse impotente, así que sin pensar, hizo un poco de fuerza en el agarre y cuando notó –más bien supuso– que el moreno le estaba mirando, sonrió y dijo, "Sigamos buscando un poco, ¿vale?" No pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del peliazul, pero sí que le oyó balbucear algo. El moreno se giró de golpe y comenzó a subir unas escaleras arrastrando a Kagami consigo con mucha menos delicadeza que antes. Kagami sintió ese último viaje muy extraño, era como ser tirado por alguien que quería alejarse de ti, pero que por alguna razón no podía soltarte. Pronto, pudo notar cómo el agarre perdía fuerza cuando oyó una voz chillona.

"¡Aominecchi, Kagamicchi! ¡Ya pensábamos que os habíais perdido! _Senpai_ estaba a punto de mandarme a buscaros de una patada," añadió, haciendo un mohín hacia su capitán, mientras éste entornaba los ojos. "Ahora que estamos todos, ¡vamos a divertirnos!"

"Dame alcohol, Kise, lo voy a necesitar." Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el cerebro de Kagami pudo procesar con algo de coherencia.

Los siguientes recuerdos del pelirrojo fueron bastante difusos. Muchos chupitos. Vasos de cubata. Música que no había escuchado en su vida pero que le hacía moverse eufórico. Un ebrio Kasamatsu gritando a Kise por todo el local. El retumbar de la música y los colores de las luces. Juraría que hubo un momento en el que vio a Midorima extrañamente cerca de Takao. Ni rastro de Aomine. Eso era bueno. Su menté se volvió negra y se dejó llevar.

.

* * *

.

Aomine despertó cuando una insistente vibración se oyó en algún lugar de la mesilla. Decidió obviarla y volver al calor de sus sábanas, pero unos minutos después volvió a sonar.

"Tsk, maldito cacharro," gruñó casi sin voz. Levantó la mano sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada y tanteó a golpes hasta que dio con el móvil. Pulsó una tecla y la luz le cegó por unos instantes, haciendo que desviara la pantalla hacia otro lado a modo de defensa personal, "Estas malditas mierdas…," murmuró medio dormido. Como ya estaba acostumbrado a no atinar el desbloqueo por las mañanas, mantuvo pulsada la tecla de encendido hasta que el móvil se apagó del todo, "Ahh…," suspiró, antes de recostarse de nuevo. Su cama estaba realmente caliente esa mañana.

Segundos después, su mente despertó por un momento, _¿Cómo llegué a casa?_, fue su primera pregunta interna. Hizo un esfuerzo para recordar qué hizo la pasada noche. Cuando las imágenes se sucedieron en su mente, abrió un poco los ojos e hizo un ligero esfuerzo para intentar recordar algo. La cabeza le dolía horrores, seguramente se había vuelto a pasar con los chupitos, y eso que sabía la resaca que daban. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado la noche anterior, pero tampoco lo iba a recordar en ese estado, de modo que decidió seguir durmiendo la mona hasta que no le doliera nada. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver cómo su brazo le pasaba por encima a cierto pelirrojo que dormía a pierna suelta. _Parece que acabé bien la noche_, un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó sus labios, sustituido casi al instante por una expresión de horror. _Oh, mierda, ¿cómo cojones…?_. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, aunque no es como si lo incomodara, al contrario, le parecía bastante favorable. Si algo sabía hacer bien, era dejar de lado las minucias y aprovechar las situaciones que se le presentaban, y ese pelirrojo se le estaba presentando demasiado tentador, ya pensaría después en los hechos que le habían llevado a eso. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama apretando más el agarre de su tigre. Ya podía oler el ramen que hacia su madre los sábados. Tenía algo de hambre, ya que estuvieron toda la noche por ahí de fiesta y no–

"¡¿Mi madre!?," gritó, incorporándose de golpe en la cama.

Miró alrededor; sí, era su habitación.

Miró hacia la puerta; sí, se oía a su madre hacer la comida.

Miró a su izquierda; sí, Kagami estaba durmiendo a su lado. En calzoncillos. En _su_ cama. Con él.

"¿Qué cojones? ¡Kagami!," susurró en alto mientras zarandeaba al pelirrojo, "Kagami, ¡despierta maldita sea!" El pelirrojo balbuceó algo ininteligible antes de girar y acomodarse más contra la cama, "¡Ka-ga-mi!," repitió el peliazul en su oído, mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza.

"Ahhhh, ¡qué pesado eres! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?" murmuró, aún aturdido por el recién despertar y el dolor de cabeza que arrastraba. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cara de Aomine tan cerca de la suya, "¿Q-Qué haces en mi casa?," preguntó, irritado. El peliazul suspiró entornando los ojos.

"¡Idiota! Fíjate bien antes de hablar," respondió. Miró al ala-pívot de Seirin de nuevo, poniendo una cara más seria para añadir, "Mira, mi madre está en casa, se supone que no llegaría hasta el lunes, así que o se nos ocurre una buena excusa para que estés aquí, o estoy jodido." La perplejidad de Kagami en ese momento no se podría describir con palabras.

"¿Una buena exc–…? Mierda, Aomine, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí para empezar, ¿eh? Dime, ¿qué diantres hago en tu casa?"

"¿Y me lo preguntas a mi, Bakagami? Se supone que tú eres el que no bebe y es responsable y yo el borracho del que nadie se fía, ¿no? ¡Cumple con tu parte, maldita sea!"

"¡¿Hah?! ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, idiota!"

Ambos se miraron furiosos, sabían que discutir en ese momento no les salvaría. Tras unos segundos manteniéndose la mirada, cada uno absorto en su propio mundo, la cara de Kagami tornó casi del color de su pelo, cosa que Aomine no pasó por alto. Pudo ver cómo sus ojos bajaban por el bien formado abdomen del as de Tõõ antes de llegar a las sábanas que cubrían el resto. Fue entonces cuando el moreno se percató de lo que suponía que estuvieran juntos en la cama, _Joder, en serio, ¿cómo puedo no recordar nada?_ Un murmullo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Anoche… tú y… tú y yo… esto… hicimos, eh, ¿algo?," murmuró el as de Seirin, balbuceando más por el shock que por la vergüenza, con la cara totalmente desprovista de emoción alguna. Aomine no era de los que se avergonzaba o se preocupaban por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su conocimiento, esa pregunta le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

"Tch, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? Ahora mismo tengo otros problemas." Aunque dijo eso, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez a la noche anterior, buscando en su dañada memoria el momento en el que se fue con Kagami, _¿Por qué cojones se me ocurrió traerlo?_, se castigó mentalmente, _¡Él vive sólo, maldita sea!_ Decidió dejar eso para más tarde y pensar en qué le diría a su madre, _Si al menos supiera cómo llegamos aquí…_, Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

"Bakagami, llama a Tetsu, él sabrá cuándo nos fuimos."

"Tu estupidez no conoce límites, ¿verdad?" Le miró entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y aclaró, "Kuroko se fue antes de ir a la discoteca."

"Entonces prueba con Kise, ese maldito seguro que se acuerda de todo."

"Vale," accedió. Bajó la mano al lugar donde debería estar el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero sólo encontró la tela de sus calzoncillos. Volvió a sonrojarse y buscó con la mirada el resto de su ropa. Tras localizar sus pantalones en el suelo cerca del final de la cama, quitó la sábana, se incorporó velozmente y los recogió. Buscó por todas partes, pero no logró encontrar nada, "Aomine…"

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Creo que perdí mi móvil y las llaves de mi apartamento," dijo casi en un susurro, mientras le miraba con cara de circunstancia, "Este es el puto peor día de mi vida."

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Aomine, "Ahhhh, así que es eso."

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso te estás riendo de mi, pedazo de inútil?" Kagami le miró entre cabreado y desafiante, como indicando que si se le ocurría decir alguna estupidez lo mandaría a volar por la ventana de una hostia.

"Perdiste el móvil y las llaves, y como soy tan buena persona no pude dejarte durmiendo en la calle, así que te traje a casa. Sabiendo la pereza que me da preparar _futones_, decidimos dormir los dos aquí. Misterio resuelto," finalizó, orgulloso de sus propias deducciones. Kagami se quedó en silencio, la verdad es que tenía sentido, excepto por el hecho de que él hubiera accedido a eso, pero teniendo en cuenta el porcentaje de recuerdos de la noche anterior que tenía en su mente, cualquier cosa era posible. Además, esa era la primera vez que oía a Aomine hilvanar más de dos frases seguidas, ¿acaso era vago hasta para hablar?

Aomine se dio la vuelta y encendió el móvil de nuevo, marcó el PIN y empezaron a llegar todas las llamadas y mensajes acumulados. Casi todas eran de otros días, sólo había dos mensajes de Kise. Uno a una hora tan temprana que Aomine no creía ni conocer, y el otro a las dos de la tarde. El peliazul leyó:

– Aominecchiii~ ya se que no me vas a responder, sólo quiero saber si tú y Kagamicchi llegasteis bien a casa. No se os veía muy 'serenos', pero como estabais tan felices… . ¡Menos mal que Kagamicchi vive sólo ¿eh?! ¡Qué suerte! Pasad buena noche, uy, buena mañanaaaa~ :P :P :P–

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero había algo que le daba muy mala espina en ese mensaje, _¿Por qué cojones tiene que escribir tanto emoticono de mierda? _Lo borró y pasó al siguiente:

– Neee~ Aominecchi, Kurokocchi me ha llamado diciendo que ha ido a casa de Kagamicchi y que no estabais, ¿dónde habéis dormido? ¿Está todo bien? Contesta cuando puedas, estamos preocupados -_- ¡No seas vago y responde! ;) –

El peliazul suspiró, cerró el móvil de un golpe y lo dejó en la mesilla. Se levantó y se dirigió al armario para coger la primera ropa de deporte que pilló y lanzársela a la cabeza al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué haces, idiota?" bufó éste, que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Vete a la ducha y ponte eso. Voy a explicarle a mi madre por qué estás aquí," señaló la puerta que estaba en frente de Kagami, "Ese es el baño," miró una vez más al tigre semidesnudo sentado en su cama y continuó hablando, "Da gracias porque no eres una mujer, Bakagami, o esto sería mucho más difícil." Los ojos del pelirrojo se entrecerraron con odio, "Aunque eso no quiere decir que no quiera follarte igual," añadió, haciendo aparecer de nuevo esa pícara sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

"Vete a la mierda," contestó Kagami, entre cabreado y avergonzado. Se levantó y se metió en el baño. El peliazul amplió su sonrisa y salió a enfrentarse con su progenitora. Bajó las escaleras y se asomó al salón, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para llamar a su madre, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal. Se dirigió a la cocina, a sabiendas de que su madre siempre le dejaba las notas ahí, y tal como esperaba había un papel que decía:

.

"_Daiki, me he pasado a por unas cosas que necesitaba, pero estabas completamente dormido cuando llegué. Me alegro de que el cumpleaños de Kise-kun fuera bien. Recuerda que llego el lunes, así que no te alimentes de comida rápida, por favor._

_Te dejo ramen preparado, sé que te encanta comer en cuanto te levantas. Compártelo con tu amigo, me lo tienes que presentar cuando regrese. ¡No seas un mal anfitrión y cuida esos modales! ;)_

_Te quiere, tu madre."_

_._

Aomine leyó la nota dos veces, ¿su madre le había visto durmiendo semidesnudo y abrazado a otro hombre también semidesnudo y todo lo que decía era 'me lo tienes que presentar'? Vale, algo le olía realmente mal en todo esto. Pero bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga, y ahora estaba a solas con Kagami y podrían hablar sobre cómo cojones habían llegado a esto. Decidió darse una ducha antes de comer, le sentaría bien para aliviar los dolores post-alcohol que le estaba brindando su queridísimo sistema inmunológico. Subió de nuevo a su cuarto, donde aún se oía correr el agua de la ducha donde estaba el diez de Seirin. Por un instante estuvo tentando de asaltarlo ahí dentro y no darle tiempo ni a quejarse, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, ya que en este momento algo le decía que tenía que manejar la situación con un poco de delicadeza.

Se puso a recoger las prendas del día anterior para dejarlas con la ropa sucia, sólo para evitar tumbarse en la cama y quedarse frito de nuevo. Miró los bolsillos por costumbre, siempre que los miraba en estas situaciones solía haber algún número de teléfono con un nombre de mujer, pero esta vez encontró unas llaves.

"¿Por qué tengo yo las llaves de ese idiota?," murmuró pensativo, "Tsk, tengo que recordar qué cojones pasó anoche, pero ya." Lanzó el pantalón a su esquina de 'cosas para lavar' junto al resto de prendas y dejó las llaves al lado de su móvil. Al menos Kagami no había perdido todo. En ese momento salió el pelirrojo del baño, con la ropa de Aomine y una toalla al cuello para evitar mojar la camiseta con la humedad del pelo.

"¿Ya has hablado con tu madre?"

"No ha sido necesario, se marchó antes de que bajara y no volverá hasta el lunes." La voz de Aomine era impasible, cosa que puso en alerta a Kagami ya que lo normal era escucharlo amenazante, aburrido, o narcisista, pero nunca tan absorto como ahora.

"Ah, genial," el rostro de Kagami se iluminó. Por fin algo le salía bien ese día, "Voy a llamar a Tatsuya. Él tiene una copia de las llaves de mi casa, así que sólo tengo que–"

"No hará falta," atajó el moreno con un tono un poco apresurado y agresivo.

"¿Eh? ¿Y cómo quieres que–"

"He encontrado tus llaves. Estaban en el bolsillo de mi pantalón."

"¿AH? ¿Y por qué demonios estab–"

"No tengo ni idea."

"¡Maldita sea Ahomine, ¿quieres dejar de interrumpir–"

"No," Aomine torció la boca formando esa sonrisa que tanto sabía que crispaba al pelirrojo, no había nada que le resultase más placentero que cabrearlo. Bueno, nada fuera del ámbito sexual, por supuesto. Entonces puso de nuevo su cara de aburrimiento y añadió, "Voy a ducharme, la comida está preparada en la cocina, vete empezando si quieres." Y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

El cinco de Tõõ se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba y se metió bajo el agua. Que él recordara nunca, jamás, había tenido problemas para decidir nada en su mundo sentimental, entonces, ¿qué cojones le estaba pasando? Ya admitió tras el campamento que Kagami le atraía, lo cual no había sido precisamente fácil, y supuso –en un alarde de conocimiento de la mente humana– que en cuanto consiguiera desfogarse con él, la cosa se acabaría ya que era una mera atracción 'física'. Y eso fue lo que consiguió en el cumpleaños de Kise, no de la forma que más le gustaría, admitámoslo, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo: se corrió con Kagami. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, recordando fragmentos de la noche que no hacían sino confundirlo aún más.

"_Tatsuya debería haber venido…"_

En cuanto el nombre de su querido 'hermano` había surgido esa mañana, Aomine había recordado cómo una ola de ira lo invadió la noche anterior cuando Kagami le dijo esas palabras.

_¿Tatsuya? ¿Qué cojones hace pensando en ese emo ahora? Eh, ¡soy yo a quien tienes delante! ¡Soy yo con el que hace un momento intentabas evitar sin éxito que tus gemidos se oyeran!_

Ni él mismo conocía esa faceta celosa suya, porque estaba claro que lo que había sentido en ese momento no podía ser otra cosa que celos. "Ahhhhh, maldita sea," suspiró Aomine ante el torbellino de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado cuando se trataba de Kagami? No es como si estuviera enamorado de él; desde luego que eso estaba descartado, por eso no entendía qué le hacía volverse tan posesivo con él.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a intentar recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, flashes sin ningún sentido eran lo único que le venía a la cabeza, junto con algunos fragmentos de conversaciones.

"_¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

"_¡Nada! Supongo… supongo que nada, pero–"_

"_Entonces ya está, deja de negarlo"_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, aún intentando entender lo que acababa de rememorar. _Joder, lo que recuerdo no tiene ningún sentido_,dejó escapar un suspiro y se quedó parado sin pensar en nada por lo que a él le parecieron minutos,_ Ahh, una vez más._ Volvió a poner en orden sus pensamientos y cerrando los ojos de nuevo metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que el calor del líquido subiera su temperatura corporal, destemplada por la noche de fiesta. Los recuerdos empezaron a volver: arrastraba a Kagami hacia el segundo piso en busca de los demás, con unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara por haber mentado a su 'hermano', pero a la vez manteniendo una lucha interna para no ceder a sus impulsos y besarle ahí mismo, en medio de esa multitud de desconocidos, música y focos de colores. Y recordaba su sonrisa mientras le decía algo tranquilo, joder, esa sonrisa fue lo que hizo que quisiera hacerlo suyo en medio de la pista.

_Flash_. Estaba en la barra, tomando chupitos como si no hubiera mañana y observando cómo el pelirrojo hablaba con Satsuki mientras bebían y reían. Algo dentro de él le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a casa, pero en vez de eso pidió otro chupito, ignorando a todas las féminas que le miraban indiscretas.

_Flash_. Parecían altas horas de la madrugada, Aomine sólo identificaba ciertos borrones entre el caos de parejas y gente bailando, era una suerte tener amigos tan peculiares a los que reconocer fácilmente, sin embargo, muchos habían desaparecido. Enfocó su mirada intentando encontrar el borrón rojo que buscaba. Cuando lo percibió, justo antes de que desapareciera por una puerta que daba a una terraza habilitada para fumadores, enarcó una ceja y se bajó del taburete. En cuanto tocó el suelo con los pies, todo su mundo se volvió oblicuo, sí, esa era la mejor forma de describirlo.

_Flash_. Estaba gritando agitadamente a un borrón rojo que deducía que era Kagami, los recuerdos de esa conversación no llegaban por mucho que lo intentaba, así que no se forzó.

_Flash_. Ambos, empapados, salían corriendo de la estación de tren. Aomine se recordaba diciendo algo estúpido, pero no sabía qué. Podía sentir el golpeteo de la lluvia contra todo su cuerpo, fría, en contraste con la que le caía ahora. Sentía la ropa pegada a su piel, evitando que se moviera con facilidad. Corrían hasta un parque donde paraban. Kagami, a su lado, se sujetaba con las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, y le miraba sonriente, Aomine recordaba devolverle la sonrisa y ambos empezaron a reír descontroladamente.

_Flash_. Entraban en su casa con dificultades para descalzarse antes de subir al tatami, dejando todo el suelo mojado a su paso e importándoles poco el ruido que pudieran hacer. Recuerda cómo Kagami hace una broma estúpida sobre algo que ve y cómo él le da un golpe en el hombro mandándolo al diablo.

Y después… la maldita alarma del móvil. Eso era todo, no era capaz de unir los fragmentos de todo lo que había pasado, aunque tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería recordar dos cosas importantes: la conversación que les llevó de estar discutiendo a decidir irse juntos; y si había pasado 'algo' entre ellos. Aunque Aomine estaba bastante seguro de que esto último no había ocurrido porque… bueno, jamás lo admitiría fuera de su subconsciente, pero él sabía que nunca olvidaría un beso de ese idiota, por corto que fuera o muy ebrios que estuvieran. Decidió que ya había alargado por demás la ducha y se lavó el pelo rápido antes de salir. Mientras se vestía, rumiaba mentalmente cómo sacar el tema para que el pelirrojo le contara lo que recordaba, aunque parecía tan perdido o más que él. Suspiró por tercera vez consecutiva ese día y bajó la escaleras.

"Eh, Bakaga–," se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba por ahí y se imaginó dónde estaría. Dio una vuelta rápida a la casa, sin éxito, _Maldito cobarde._

.

* * *

.

Kagami nunca se había considerado alguien que dejase de lado sus problemas, o que necesitara alejarse de ellos. Siempre había dado la cara y –ya fuera tarde o temprano– se había enfrentado a ellos, pero esta vez no era como las anteriores, esta vez estaba demasiado perdido como para afrontar algo que ni siquiera entendía. De modo que ahí estaba, sintiéndose como un prófugo y huyendo, como si le debiera algo a ese narcisista de Aomine sólo porque se había largado de su casa sin avisar en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Joder, él no actuaba así.

Recorrió la calle en la que se encontraba en busca de alguna estación donde pudiera ubicarse, ¿cómo su vida se había distorsionado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Nadie le había preparado para lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. Aceleró el paso y preguntó a una amable anciana que pasaba por el lugar, la cual le respondió una ristra de indicaciones que Kagami memorizó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras veinte minutos caminando se dio cuenta de que su capacidad de procesamiento de información no debía estar al cien por ciento, porque estaba completamente perdido, _Creo que necesito comer algo, me muero de hambre,_ pensó parando en medio de la nada para calmarse. Estaba en un cruce donde no había ni un alma y ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde. En la acera de enfrente había un pequeño establecimiento de ramen y sake anunciado de forma bastante austera. Decidió entrar a zamparse un buen plato de comida.

En el momento en el que abrió la puerta lamentó haberlo hecho. Una voz demasiado conocida retumbaba en el casi vacío local.

"Shin-chan, si sigues así de seco la cita será muy aburrida." Takao apuntaba con los palillos al peliverde mientras éste bebía de un cuenco de ramen.

"No me apuntes con eso," murmuró al terminar de tragar. Entonces enfocó la vista en el fondo del local, detrás de Takao, y su cara cambió a una más agria. "Lo que me faltaba," siseó para sí mismo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Takao se giró hacia la puerta y sonrió, "¡Kagami! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ven, toma algo con nosotros, a Shin-chan seguro que le hace ilusión."

"Muchísima," respondió irónico. Kagami se acercó hasta donde estaban, sentándose entre ambos en la mesa redonda en la que se encontraban. Cogió la carta con el menú en silencio y empezó a leer. Tanto Midorima como Takao le miraron atónitos. Si ya era raro verle en un barrio tan lejano de su casa, sin lugar a dudas debía tratarse de un milagro el hecho de que aceptase sin más el sentarse a compartir la cena con ellos. Ambos recordaban a la perfección la 'jugarreta' que les hicieron él y Aomine en la fiesta del rubio. El diez de Shūtoku miró a su pareja peliverde y sonrió ligeramente.

"Neee, Kagami, ¿qué haces por este barrio?" Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo bastante peligroso que el pelirrojo pasó por alto. "¿Acaso estabas visitando a Aomine?" añadió. El menú cayó sobre la mesa mientras Kagami tragaba y su rostro se desfiguraba adquiriendo una expresión de terror.

"No, ¿por qué tendría que visitar a ese malnacido?"

"Nahhh, por nada," canturreó Takao, "Ya que estamos los tres aquí, tomemos algo. El camarero es amigo mío." Antes de que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudiera decir nada, ya se había levantado a pedir un par de botellas de sake.

Kagami estaba en otro mundo, ni siquiera era capaz de centrarse en odiar a Midorima. Hasta le parecía buena idea tomar sake y olvidar todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas. Se levantó y se acercó a la zona de la barra donde se encontraba el base.

"Quiero un plato familiar con doble de huevo," le indicó al camarero. "Y, Takao, pide otra de ésas," añadió señalando la botella recién abierta. El moreno se sorprendió, pero rápidamente sonrió con entusiasmo. En ese momento, Midorima aprovechó para buscar en el bolsillo de su suéter y sacar un pequeño móvil rojo que se metió al pantalón.

"¡Eso está hecho! Kagami, eres más divertido de lo que creía."

.

El reloj del pequeño local marcaba las nueve de la noche cuando unos ebrios jugadores de baloncesto salían al frío nocturno. Midorima susurraba algo a una tortuga de plástico que llevaba en la mano izquierda mientras Takao y Kagami hablaban animadamente.

"Pues sí, siempre le tengo que proponer yo las citas a Shin-chan, ¿qué se podría esperar de tsuderima?

"Jajajajaja, aún no me puedo creer que seáis pareja."

"No te creas que fue fácil, le costó mucho aceptar que me quiere." Ante esas palabras Kagami dio un respingo, y en el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba, decidió que Takao podría ser un buen amigo al que pedir consejo. Se giró para ver un par de metros por detrás de ellos al peliverde entretenido con su tortuga. El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño preguntándose qué carajo haría Midorima, y continuó con la charla.

"¿Cómo… cómo supiste que te gustaba?" Takao dejó de reír y le miró seriamente.

"¿Gustarme? No lo sé… simplemente me di cuenta de que cuando estaba con él, no me preocupaba el tiempo que pasara, y cuando no estaba con él, pensaba en cuándo volvería a verle. Me hacía reír, me ponía nervioso cuando quedábamos…," Kagami le miró escéptico y el base le fulminó con la mirada, "Sí, no te sorprendas tanto, yo me puedo poner nervioso también." Miró al firmamento, a esas horas ya lleno de estrellas. "No me di cuenta de que lo amaba hasta que me besó," añadió sonriendo ante el recuerdo en su mente. El ala-pívot de Seirin le miró sorprendido.

"¿É-é-él te besó?," dijo atónito. "No me jodas, quién lo diría."

"Sí… al principio no sabía qué estaba pasando, todo mi cuerpo se quedó rígido intentando salir del shock. Cuando se separó sólo me dijo que me quería y me dejó ahí tirado en el solitario gimnasio. Después no tuve que pensar mucho, cuando pasaron cinco días ya había asumido lo que sentía, al fin y al cabo, el cuerpo no miente y a mí se me dispara el corazón cuando estoy con él."

Si horas antes Kagami hubiera sabido que acabaría la noche hablando de estas cosas con Takao, se hubiera reído a carcajadas. El pelinegro miró a Midorima y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara antes de continuar hablando.

"Dime, Kagami, ¿cómo lo harías tú?"

"¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?"

"Declararte." El pelirrojo le miró cauteloso.

"No lo sé…"

"Vamos, prueba, sólo imagínate que soy la persona que te gusta." Takao se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque al que habían llegado y sonrió mientras se balanceaba ligeramente. El pelirrojo se sentó al lado, estático, y empezó a darle vueltas mentalmente. El alcohol le hacía volverse más extrovertido, y no le parecía mala idea hacer un amago de declaración, pero… ¿quién era la persona que le gustaba? Una imagen de Aomine sonriéndole en un parque apareció en su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, _No, no puede ser, absolutamente no_. No podía aceptar que la persona que le gustaba, la persona de la que se había enamorado por primera vez, fuera Aomine Daiki.

"…_al fin y al cabo, el cuerpo no miente y a mí se me dispara el corazón cuando estoy con él."_

Las palabras de Takao resonaron en su mente. Él no estaba enamorado de ese energúmeno egoísta. Vale, igual se sentía atraído por él físicamente; quizás se emocionaba cuando quedaban para jugar sus partidos privados; puede que su corazón latiera más rápido cuando le veía en la lejanía antes de entrar en la cancha; y todas las veces que se habían besado se sentía en el paraíso. Pero eso no era que estuviera enamorado de… _Mierda_. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

"Venga va, probaré, pero si te ríes hago que te comas ese columpio," le dijo a Takao.

"¡Jajajaja, está bien, está bien!" El diez se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y se puso serio justo después de guiñarle un ojo a Midorima, que se encontraba apoyado contra el palo de madera que formaba parte de la estructura del columpio. El pelirrojo comenzó:

"Ahmmm. Bueno, yo…," Kagami suspiró de nuevo, "Yo… ¡Takao, esto es una puta gilipollez!"

"Nooo~, vamos, ibas bien," le animó, "No lo pienses, sólo hazlo."

"Ahhh, joder." Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez un poco más sereno. "No te soporto," comenzó. Takao abrió la boca, dispuesto a reclamar algo, pero no le dio tiempo antes de que continuara, "Eres idiota, un vago rematado, te pasas el día quejándote por todo y refunfuñando, no sabes tener educación, ni agradecer por lo que te dan, usas cada oportunidad que hay para meterte con la gente, me pones histérico, no sabes hacer casi nada bien, eres perezoso, borde, creído, vanidoso, nada empático y me cabrean más del noventa por ciento de las putas cosas que salen por tu boca," respiró hondo, "pero no puedo evitar sentir cómo me vibra el pecho cada vez que te veo, disfrutar cada segundo que estoy contigo y anhelar no separarme de ti. Sé que eres un imbécil, pero con todo, quiero estar contigo." Terminó y abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Takao con la boca abierta.

"Guau," dijo, "¿A qué clase de persona amas tú?," añadió con una sonrisa en la cara, "Será una relación muy intensa, por lo que veo."

"Cállate, no he pensado en nadie en especial."

"Mientes fatal, Kagami~," canturreó mientras se levantaba del columpio, "Vamos, ya es tarde y es mejor que no pierdas el último tren… A menos que tengas a alguien que te invite a dormir por este barrio."

"No, no, nada de eso. Vamos a la estación," respondió nervioso el pelirrojo. Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia su destino. Kagami se encontraba absorto en las palabras que acababa de decir, mientras Takao tiraba de la mano de su novio y le susurraba:

"Shin-chan, creo que es mejor que no hagamos lo que teníamos pensado… igual tienen algo serio."

"Demasiado tarde, Takao. Hice la grabación de audio instantánea y no pude evitar enviarla." El ojo de halcón se puso serio de golpe, parando en medio del parque.

"¿En serio? Mmm… pues espero que no se lo tome mal."

"Se trata de Aomine, todo se lo toma mal," Midorima cerró los ojos pensativo, "Ya está hecho, Takao, no se puede luchar contra el destino."

"Ya, ya…," el diez de Shūtoku puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar las últimas palabras del peliverde, "En fin, estaré atento a ver qué pasa."

Cuando llegaron a la estación, eran casi las diez de la noche. Todos estaban cansados ya que no habían parado desde el viernes.

"Kagami, te dejaste esto en el karaoke," dijo Midorima entregándole el móvil a su dueño, "Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas."

"¡Ah! ¡Mi móvil! Ya lo creía perdido. Esto… gracias, supongo," añadió mirando al peliverde avergonzado, "Bueno, yo me voy que necesito descansar. Ya nos veremos," dijo mientras se subía al tren y se cerraba la puerta del vagón. La pareja se quedó mirando el tren, sabiendo de antemano lo complicado que sería descansar para Kagami esa noche.

En otro lugar de ese mismo barrio, Aomine recibía un mensaje al móvil. Cuando lo leyó no supo qué le había cabreado más: si el hecho de que lo había despertado, que fuera de Kagami, o el archivo que contenía.

.

* * *

.

**N/A –** Ya sabéis que no suelo dejar notas finales… pero esta vez quería aclarar algo después de que lo leyerais para no hacer spoiler: En la, ejem, "confesión" de Kagami, he puesto todo en masculino, pero en Japón no tienen género, es decir, nunca se sabe si se habla de una chica o de un chico, de modo que Takao y Midorima podrían pensar perfectamente que se trata de una chica (un poco ruda, ¿no? Jajajaja, matadme xD). Aunque ellos ya sepan de quién está hablando, claro :P

En fin, el caso es que quería que tuvieseis eso en cuenta, para que no os preguntéis por qué no se escandalizan al estar hablando Kagami de un hombre xD. Gracias por leerme hasta aquí, sois un amor ;)


End file.
